A Whole Different Kind of New Moon
by skeletoninme
Summary: What if Carlisle had come back instead of Alice? What if Edward hadn't gone to Italy? What if Bella got over Edward? My first attepmt at Bella/Carlisle. Please read. : Help an author out? Please read. :D
1. The Beginning

**Okay. I came up with this last night while i was re-reading **_**New Moon. **_**What if Carlisle came back instead of Alice? What if Bella had been getting over Edward? What if Edward hadn't gone to the Volturi? Well...This is what i came up with. Please read it. And review it. I want to know what you think of my story. Thank you! Now, read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just manipulate them for my sick, twisted pleasure. XD**

**Chapter One, Bella Point Of View**

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side--if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder...I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I though about turning my head.

And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy," he told me.

I froze.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

_Wait_, I wanted to say. _Just a minute. _But I was still locked in place, listening to the echo of Edward's voice in my head.

Storm-cooled air blew through the cab of the truck.

"OH!" The breath whooshed out of Jacob like someone had punched him in the gut. "Holy _crap_!"

He slammed the door and twisted the keys in the ignition in the same moment. His hands were shaking so hard I didn't know how he managed it.

"What's wrong?"

He revved the engine too fast; it sputtered and faltered.

"Vampire," he spit out.

The blood rushed from my head and left me dizzy. "How do you know?"

"Because I can smell it! Dammit!"

Jacob's eyes were wild, raking the dark street. He barely seemed aware of the tremors that were rolling through his body. "Phase or get her out of here?" he hissed at himself.

He looked down at me for a split second, taking in my horror-struck eyes and white face, and then he was scanning the street again. "Right. Get you out."

The engine caught with a roar. The tires squealed as he spun the truck around, turning toward our only escape. The headlights washed across the pavement, lit the front of the line of the black forest, and finally glinted off a car parked across the street from my house.

"Stop!" I gasped.

It was a black car--a car I knew. I might be the furthest thing from an autophile, but I could tell you everything about that particular car. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG. I knew the horsepower and the color of the interior. I knew the feel of the powerful engine purring through the frame. I knew the rich smell of the leather seats and the way the extra-dark tint made noon look like dusk through the windows.

It was Carlisle's car.

"Stop!" I cried again, louder this time, because Jacob was gunning the car down the street.

"What?!"

"It's not Victoria. Stop, stop! I want to go back."

He stomped on the brake so hard I had to catch myself against the dashboard.

"What?" he asked again, aghast. He stared at me with horror in his eyes.

"It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullens. I know it."

He watched down break across my face, and a violent tremor rocked his frame.

"Hey, calm down, Jake. It's okay. No danger, see? Relax."

"Yeah, calm," he panted, putting his head down and closing his eyes. While he concentrated on not exploding into a wolf, I stared out a the back window at the black car.

It was just Carlisle, I told myself. Don't expect anything more. Maybe Esme..._Stop right there_, I told myself. Just Carlisle. that was plenty. More than I'd ever hoped to have again.

"There's a vampire in your house," Jacob hissed. "And you _want_ to go back?"

I glanced at him, ripping my unwilling eyes off the Mercedes-terrified that it would disappear the second I looked away.

"Of course," I said, my voice blank with surprise at his question. Of course I wanted to go back.

Jacob's face hardened while I stared at him, congealing into the bitter mast that I'd though was gone for good. Just before he had the mask in place, I caught the spasm of betrayal that flashed in his eyes. His hands were still shaking. He looked ten years older than me.

He took a deep breath. "You're sure it's not a trick?" he asked in a slow, heavy voice.

"It's not a trick. It's Carlisle. Take me back!"

A shudder rippled through his wide shoulders, but his eyes were flat and emotionless. "No."

"Jake, it's okay-"

"No. Take yourself back, Bella." His voice was a slap--I flinched as the sound of it struck me. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Look, Bella," he said in the same hard voice. "I can't go back. Treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there."

"It's not like that-"

"I have to go tell Sam right away. This changes things.We can't be caught on their territory."

"Jake, it's not a war!"

He didn't listen. He put the truck in neutral and jumped out the door, leaving it running.

"Bye, Bella," he called back over his shoulder. "I really hope you don't die." He sprinted into the darkness, shaking so hard that his shape seemed blurred; he disappeared before I could open my mouth to call him back.

Remorse pinned me against the seat for one long second. What had I just done to Jacob?

I slid across the seat and put the truck back in drive. My hands were shaking almost as hard as Jake's had been, and this took a minute of concentration. Then I carefully drove it back to my house.

It was very dark when I turned off the headlights. Charlie had left in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to leave the porch light on. I felt a pang of doubt, staring at the house, deep in shadow. What if it _was_ a trick?

I looked at the black car, almost invisible in the night. No. I knew that car.

Still, my hands were shaking even worse than before as I reached for the key above the door. When I grabbed the doorknob to unlock it, it twisted easily under my hand. I let the door fall open. The hallway was black.

I wanted to call out a greeting, but my throat was too dry. I couldn't quite seem to catch my breath.

I took a step inside and fumbled for the light switch. It was so black--like the black water...Where was that switch?

Just like the black water, with the orange flame flickering impossibly on top of it. Flame that couldn't be a fire, but what then...? My fingers traced the wall, still searching, still shaking-

Suddenly, something Jacob had told be this afternoon echoed in my head, finally sinking in..._She took off into the water_, he'd said. _The bloodsuckers have the advantage there. That's why I raced home-I was afraid she was going to double back swimming._

My hand froze in its searching, my whole body froze into place, as I realized why I recognized the strange orange color on the water.

Victoria's hair, blowing wild in the wind, the color of fire...

She'd been right there. Right there in the harbor with me and Jacob. If Sam hadn't been there, if it had been just the two of us...? I couldn't breathe or move.

The light flicked on, though my frozen hand had still not found the switch.

I blinked into the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me.

--

Unnaturally still and white, with his large black eyes intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless in the center of the hall, beautiful beyond imagining.

My knees trembled for a second, and I nearly fell. The I hurled myself at him

"Carlisle, oh Carlisle!" I cried, as I slammed into him.

I'd forgotten how _hard_ he was; it was like running headlong into a wall of cement.

"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in his voice.

I locked my arms around him, gasping to inhale as much of the scent of his skin as possible. It wasn't like anything else--not floral or spice, citrus or musk. No perfume in the world could compare. My memory hadn't done it justice.

I didn't notice when the gasping turned into something else--I only realized I was sobbing as Carlisle dragged me tho the living room and pulled me into his lap. It was like curling up into a cool stone, but a stone that was contoured comfortingly to the shape of my body.

He rubbed my back in a gentle rhythm, waiting for me to get control of myself.

"I'm...sorry," I blubbered. "I'm just...so happy...to see you!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."

"Yes," I bawled. And, for once, it seemed that way.

Carlisle sighed. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," he said, and his tone was disapproving.

I looked up at him through my streaming eyes. Carlisle's neck was tight, straining away from me, his lips pressed together firmly. His eyes were black as pitch.

"Oh," I puffed, as I realized the problem. He was thirsty. And I smelled appetizing. It had been a while since I'd had to think about that kind of thing. "Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." The look he directed at me was a glare. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

That brought me up short and stopped the sobs. I realized what must have happened immediately, and why Carlisle was here.

I swallowed. "Alice saw me fall."

"No," he disagreed, his eyes narrowing. "She saw you _jump._"

I pursed my lips as I tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't sound nuts.

Carlisle shook is head. "Alice told him that this would happen, but he didn't believe her. 'Bella promised'", his voice imitated his so perfectly that I froze in shock while the pain ripped through my torso. "'Don't go looking for her future, either,' he had told her," he continued to quote him. "'We've done enough damage.'

"But just because she wasn't looking, doesn't mean she didn't _see_," he went on. "She wasn't keeping tabs on you, Bella. It's just that she's already attuned to you...when she saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew that I would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up. He shook his head, this time in confusion. His voice was strained. "She saw you go into the water and she waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my son? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward-"

I cut him off then, as soon as he said his name. I'd let him go on, even after I realized the misunderstanding he was under, just to hear the perfect velvet tone of his voice. But it was time to interrupt.

"Carlisle, I wasn't committing suicide."

He eyed me dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No, but..." I grimaced. "It was for recreational purposes only."

His expression hardened.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving," I insisted. "It looked like...fun...and I was bored..."

He waited.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all."

Carlisle didn't buy it. I could see that he still thought that I had been trying to kill myself. I decided to redirect. "So if she saw me go in, why didn't she see Jacob?"

He cocked his head to the side, distracted.

I continued. "It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

He frowned in perplexity. "Someone pulled you out?"

"Yes. Jacob saved me."

I watched curiously as an enigmatic range of emotion flitted across his face. Something was bothering him--Alice's imperfect vision? But I wasn't sure. Then he deliberately leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

I froze.

"Don't be ridiculous," he muttered, sniffing at me some more.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored my question. "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's...sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was..." I though of Jacob's angry, betrayed face, and wondered what he was to me now.

Carlisle nodded, seeming preoccupied.

"What?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least."

He rolled his eyes. "He was a fool to think that you could survive alone. I've never seen someone so prone to life threatening idiocy."

"I survived," I pointed out.

He was thinking of something else. "So if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is...strong."

He heard the reluctance in my voice, and his eyebrows rose.

I gnawed on my lip for a second. Was this a secret, or not? And if it was, then who was my greatest allegiance to? Jacob or Carlisle?

It was too hard to keep secrets, I decided. Jacob knew everything, why not Carlisle, too?"

"See, well, he's...sort of a werewolf," I admitted in a rush. "Do you remember?"

Carlisle gawked at me for a moment, and then recovered himself, blinking rapidly. "Well, I guess that explains the smell," he muttered. "But does it explain what Alice didn't see?" He frowned, his porcelain forehead creasing.

"The smell?" I repeated.

"You smell awful," he said absently, still frowning. "A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure," I promised, wincing as I remembered Paul and Jacob fighting in the road.

Carlisle was still lost in thought. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he turned to stare at me with a shocked expression. "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," I said, my voice sounding defensive. "He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks."

He glowered at me. "A _young_ werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right--you are a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," I grumbled, stung by his critical tone.

"Until they loose their tempers." He shook his head sharply from side to side. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

I didn't want to argue with Carlisle--I was still trembling with joy that he was really, truly here, that I could touch his marble skin and hear his slightly British velvet voice--but he had it all wrong.

"No, Carlisle, the vampires didn't really leave--not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess, so--"

"Victoria?" he hissed. "Laurent?"

I nodded, a teensy bit alarmed by the expression in his black eyes. I pointed at my chest. "Danger magnet, remember?"

He shook his head again. "Tell me everything--start at the beginning."

I glossed over the beginning, skipping the motorcycles and the voices, but telling him everything else right up to today's misadventure. Carlisle didn't like my thin explanation about boredom and the cliffs, so I hurried on to the strange flame I'd seen on the water and what I'd thought it meant. His eyes narrowed almost to slits at that part. It was strange to see him look so...so dangerous--like a vampire. I swallowed hard and went on with the rest about Harry.

He listened to my story without interrupting. Occasionally, he would shake his head, and the crease in his forehead deepened until it looked like it was carved permanently into the marble of his skin. He didn't speak and, finally, I fell quiet, struck again by the borrowed grief at Harry's passing. I though of Charlie; he would be home soon. What condition would he be in?

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Carlisle murmured.

I laughed once--it was a slightly hysterical sound. "That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

Carlisle scowled at the floor for a moment. "Well...I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded."

I could feel the blood draining from my face. My stomach dropped. "Don't go, Carlisle," I whispered. My fingers locked around the collar of his white shirt and I began to hyperventilate. "Please don't leave me."

His eyes opened wider. "All right," he said, enunciating each word with slow prescicion. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath."

I tried to obey, though I couldn't quite locate my lungs.

He watched my face while I concentrated on my breathing. He waited till I was calmer to comment.

"You look like hell, Bella."

"I drowned today," I reminded him.

"It goes deeper than that. You're a mess."

I flinched. "Look, I'm doing my best."

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it."

He frowned. "I told him," he said to himself.

"Carlisle," I sighed. "What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that."

"I do. But I hoped."

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market."

The phone rang.

"That has to be Charlie," I said, staggering to my feet. I grabbed Carlisle's stone hand and dragged him with me to the kitchen. I wasn't about to let him out of my sight.

"Charlie?" I answered the phone.

"No, its me," Jacob said.

"Jake!"

Carlisle scrutinized my expression.

"Just making sure you were still alive," Jacob said sourly.

"I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't-"

"Yeah. I got it. 'Bye."

Jacob hung up on me.

I sighed and let my head hang back, staring at the ceiling. "That's going to be a problem."

Carlisle squeezed my hand. "They aren't too excited I'm here."

"Not especially. But it's none of their business anyway."

Carlisle put his arm around me. "So what do we do now?" he mused. He seemed to talk to himself for a moment. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?"

His face was suddenly careful. "I don't know for sure...I need to see Alice."

Would he leave so soon? My stomach dropped.

"Could you stay?" I begged. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much." My voice broke.

"If you think that's a good idea." His eyes were unhappy.

"I do. You can stay here. Charlie wouldn't mind."

"I have a house, Bella."

I nodded, disappointed but resigned. He hesitated, studying me.

"Well, I need to get a suitcase of clothes at the very least. Are you sure that Charlie won't mind?"

I threw my arms around him. "Carlisle, you're the best!"

"And I think I'll need to hunt. Immedately," he added in a strained voice.

"Oops." I took a step back.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. Don't fall down the stairs or anything." He grimaced. Even making faces, he still looked like a God.

"You'll come back?" I asked in a small voice.

"I promise--one hour."

I glanced at the clock over the kitchen table. He laughed and leaned in quickly to kiss me on the cheek. Then he was gone.

I slowly brought my hands up to where his lips had touched. Carlisle had never been that...intimate...with me before. It was strange.

I took a deep breath. Carlisle would be back. I suddenly felt so much better.

I had plenty to do to keep myself busy while I waited. A shower was definitely first on the agenda. I sniffed my shoulders as I undressed, but I couldn't smell anything but the brine and seaweed scent of the ocean. I wondered what Carlisle had mean about me smelling bad.

When I was cleaned up, I went back to the kitchen. I couldn't see any signs that Charlie had eaten recently, and he would probably be hungry when he got back. I hummed tunelessly to myself as I moved around the kitchen.

While Thursday's casserole rotated in the microwave, I made up the couch with sheets and an old pillow. Carlisle wouldn't need it, but Charlie would need to see it. I was careful not to watch the clock. There was no reason to start myself panicking; Carlisle had promised.

I hurried through my dinner, not tasting it--just feeling the ache as it slid down my raw throat. Mostly I was thirsty; I must have drunk a half a gallon of water by the time I was finished. All the salt in my system had dehydrated me.

I went to go try to watch TV while I waited.

Carlisle was already there, sitting on his improvised bed. His eyes were a liquid butterscotch. He smiled and patted the pillow. "Thanks."

"You're early," I said, elated.

I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his cold arms around me and sighed.

"Bella. What _are_ we going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I really have been trying my hardest."

"I believe you."

It was silent.

"How is Esme?" I asked him.

He stiffened a bit. "We got a divorce."

I sat up quickly, nearly hitting my head on Carlisle's chin as I did so.

"What?!" I squeaked. Carlisle and Esme? Divorced? What?

"We just simply...fell out of love," he said.

"Oh, Carlisle...I'm so sorry." I hugged him.

"She still lives with us. We are best friends now."

I decided to change the subject for him. "You said you flew here...Where did you come from?"

"I was in Denali. Visiting Tanya's family."

"Oh. Did anyone else come with you?"

He shook his head. They didn't approve of my interference. We promised..." he trailed off, and then his tone changed. "And you think Charlie won't mind me being here?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Charlie thinks very highly of you, Carlisle."

"Well, we're about to find out."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I jumped up, and hurried to open the door.

Charlie trudged slowly up the walk, his eyes on the ground and his shoulders slumped. I walked forward to greet him; he didn't even see me until I hugged him around the waist. He embraced me back fiercely.

"I'm so sorry about Harry, Dad."

"I'm really going to miss him," Charlie mumbled.

"How's Sue doing?"

"She seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her..." The volume of his voice faded in and out. "Those poor kids. Leah's just a year older than you, and Seth is only fourteen..." He shook his head.

He kept his arms tight around me as he started towards the door again.

"Um, Dad?" I figured I had better warn him. "You'll never guess who's here."

He looked at me blankly. His head swiveled around, and he spied the Mercedes across the street, the porch light reflecting off the glossy black paint. Before he could react, Carlisle was in the doorway.

"Hello, Chief Swan," he said in a subdued voice. "I'm sorry I came at such a bad time."

"Carlisle Cullen?" he peered at the tall figure in front of him as if he doubted what his eyes were telling him. "Carlisle, is that you?"

"It's me," he confirmed. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Is Alice...?"

"No, I'm alone."

Both Carlisle and I knew that he wasn't really asking about Alice. His arm tightened over my shoulder.

"He can stay here, can't he?" I pleaded. "I already asked him."

"Of course," Charlie said mechanically. "We'd love to have you, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Chief Swan. I know it's horrid timing."

"Call me Charlie. And it's fine, really. I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company."

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," I told him.

"Thanks, Bell." He gave me one more squeeze before he shuffled toward the kitchen.

Carlisle went back to the couch, and I followed him. This time, he was the one to pull me against his shoulder.

"You look tired."

"Yeah," I agreed, and yawned. "Near-death experiences do that to me...So, what does Alice think of you being here?"

"She doesn't know. She was on a hunting trip with Jasper. I'll hear from her in a few days, when they get back."

"You won't tell _him_ though...when he checks in again?" I asked. He knew I didn't mean Jasper or Emmett now.

"No. He'd bite my head off," Carlisle said grimly.

I laughed once, and then sighed.

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay up all night talking to Carlisle. And it didn't make sense to be tired, what with me crashing on Jacob's couch all day. But drowning really _had_ taken a lot out of me, and my eyes wouldn't stay open. I rested my head on his stone shoulder, and drifted into a more peaceful oblivion than I had any hope of.

**OW! OH MY, GOD! My back hurts from sitting in the computer chair for three hours and typing! I don't own more than HALF of this text. It came directly from _New Moon._ Please review. Please. This took me forever. 4,664 words.**

**Review! Flames welcome!**


	2. Memory Lane and Bathroom Cleaning

**Oh. My. God. TEN REVIEWS IN ONE DAY?! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! None of the chapters will be that long again...Trust me. **

**Chapter Two**

I woke early, from a deep and dreamless sleep, feeling well-rested, but stiff. I was on the couch tucked under the blankets I'd laid out for Carlisle, and I could hear him and Charlie talking in the kitchen. It sounded like Charlie was making him breakfast.

"Carlisle, he isn't coming back, too, is he?" Charlie asked, sighing.

"No. He doesn't even know that I'm here. The last time I spoke with him, he was somewhere in South America," Carlisle answered in a soft, reassuring tone.

"That's something, at least." Charlie snorted. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

For the first time, Carlisle's voice had a bit of steel in it. "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." I knew how his eyes would flash when he used that tone.

A chair scooted from the table, scraping loudly across the floor. I pictured Charlie getting up; there was no way Carlisle would make that kind of noise. The faucet ran, splashing against a dish.

It didn't sound like they were going to say anything more about Edward, so I decided it was time to wake up.

I turned over, bouncing against the springs to make them squeak. Then I yawned loudly.

All was quiet in the kitchen.

I stretched and groaned.

"Carlisle?" I asked innocently; the soreness rasping in my throat added nicely to the charade.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella," Carlisle called, no hint in his voice that he suspected my eavesdropping. But he was good at hiding things like that.

Charlie had to leave then--he was helping Sue Clearwater with the funeral arrangements. It would have been a very long day without Carlisle. He never spoke about leaving, and I didn't ask him. I knew it was inevitable, but I put it out of my mind.

We were sitting on the couch, when I looked over at Carlisle. I had never really noticed until now how unbelievably gorgeous he was. He was even slightly more beautiful than..._him_.

I was trying my hardest to get over him. It wasn't easy.

Carlisle noticed my grimace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...thinking..." I trailed off, fiddling with my fingers.

"About what?" He sounded mildly curious. I looked up at him and blushed, which was embarrassing.

"Nothing," I repeated.

He went silent, as if he were thinking about something. I looked up at him through my hair. I felt like a teen-age girl. Well, I'm eighteen. I'm technically a teen.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked out of the blue. I hadn't really expected him to ask me that.

"Sort of..." I was a bit hungry.

"Would you like me to cook you something?" I looked up at him again. He had a small smile on his face.

"You can cook?" Stupid question.

"Of course. I'm three hundred and sixty three. I should know how to cook by now," he teased. I giggled, and it sounded weird. I haven't laughed or giggled for a while.

He got up gracefully, and went into the kitchen. I was about to ask him if he needed any help, when he asked, "Where are the pans?"

"Third cupboard on your left, Carlisle," I told him. "I'm going to go take a shower, all right?"

"Your lunch will be ready by then."

I took off up the stairs--only tripping three times--and made my way into the bathroom.

The warm water cascading down my back helped me calm down slightly. I didn't know why I was acting like this. It was just _Carlisle_ after all. _Just _Carlisle.

The thought of him downstairs made me have to calm down again. It felt like the night after the meadow--I stopped myself. No revisiting memory lane. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and tried to control my breathing. Carlisle could probably hear it, and would think that I was suffocating or something.

I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around myself, and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I wrapped my arms around myself again.

It usually wasn't this bad, but because the memory I had started on had been such a good one--it probably made it worse.

I got dressed, and went to the living room. Carlisle was still in the kitchen as I wrapped my arms around myself again.

This had to stop if I was ever going to get over--I stopped, trying to decide if thinking it would make it worse. I decided that it would be best to just think it, and be done with it--Edward.

The pain ripped through my torso, and I wished that I hadn't even thought at all. I was gasping for breath, as if my lungs were closed up. That brought Carlisle in.

"Bella, what's wrong? Your breathing isn't normal." He sat down beside me, and I leaned onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. I let out a small sob. I usually didn't cry, either. I had gotten past that, for the most part, anyway.

"Bella, what's wrong? You can tell me anything," Carlisle said, rubbing small circles on my back.

"I thought...about the...wrong thing," I managed to get out through the tears. I wrapped my arms around Carlisle, hoping that it would make the pain lessen. And to my surprise, it did.

"What do you mean you thought about the wrong thing?" He sounded confused.

"If I think about...him, it feels like I'm breaking...falling apart," I told him.

"You don't deserve this, Bella. You really don't deserve this pain." Carlisle squeezed me.

"Are you sure? I'm starting to think that I have done something to make the hugher powers mad at me."

"Bella, you are the purest person I know. You can't have done anything to deserve this. My son, on the other hand..." He drifted off, starting to sound a little angry.

I pulled my head from his shoulder. "Thank you." He looked confused. "For staying. For existing. For telling me that I don't deserve this."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, and where they had touched, burned, as if his touch were hot, not cold. "Your lunch is ready."

"Oh!" I had forgotten about that. "What did you make me?"

"Macaroni and cheese," he responded, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I followed him automatically.

I sat down in one of the mismatched kitchen chairs, as Carlisle deposited the bowl and a glass of milk in front of me.

"It looks delicious! Thank you." I took a bite. It was good. Better than mine. "You're a better cook than I am, Carlisle."

He smiled and sat down. "I consider that a compliment." He grinned even bigger, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Do you have any plans on what we are going to do today?"

"Well, I need to clean the bathroom..." The bathroom showed the biggest sign of neglect.

"The we'll clean the bathroom."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to finish, and then we'll go clean that bathroom." Carlisle was being very nice about this. It made me grateful.

About twenty minutes later, I was wrist deep in Comet on the floor of the bathroom. Carlisle was scrubbing the sink. The phone rang from downstairs. I got up to answer it, but I, being myself, tripped over my own two feet.

I hit Carlisle, and I grabbed his shirt, and he came down with me. I ended up underneath him, as the phone rang on down below.

I looked up at him. This was awkward. _Really _awkward.

Carlisle quickly got up, and helped me stand.

I rushed downstairs, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella."

"Alice!" I couldn't conceal my excitement.

"Is Carlisle there?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes. I will get him." I turned around, but he was already there. I handed him the phone.

He was speaking too fast for me to understand. He held the phone out for me. "She wants to talk to you again."

I took the phone. "Yes?"

"Well, I just had this vision..." Alice sounded slightly chipper. She was a bit down before I had given Carlisle the phone.

"Yes?"

"Carlisle and you were on the floor, and he was on top of you. Care to explain that?" Alice was definitely chipper, and very curious.

"I tripped." I gave her the most normal answer. "I promise."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got to go. I may call tomorrow. 'Bye," Alice said.

"'Bye." And I hung up.

After we cleaned the bathroom, we were on the couch again, and I had my head on Carlisle's shoulder. We were watching 'Monsters Inc.' I was half asleep.

"Bella? Should you go up to your room?" Carlisle asked me, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"No. I'm comfortable here." I wound my finders into his shirt to prove my point.

He sighed.

I slipped off into another oblivion, this time, with dreams.

**Is she going to have a bad dream or what? Sorry, it's 6am, and I haven't slept at all.**


	3. Memory Lane Really IS a Bitch

**Yeah, Lindsey, MINE. Grawr. XD And the sequel to DSLM will be up soon.**

**Chapter Three**

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away with two nights of a dreamless sleep.

It was that dream again. Rain was falling and Jacob was walking soundlessly beside me, though beneath _my_feet the ground crunched like dry gravel. But he wasn't my Jacob; he was the new, bitter, graceful Jacob. The smooth suppleness of his walk reminded me of someone else, and, as I watched, his features began to change. The russet color of his skin leached away, leaving his face pale white like bone. His eyes turned gold, and then crimson, and the back to gold again. His shorn hair twisted in the breeze, turning bronze where the wind touched it. And his face became so beautiful that it shattered my heart. I reached for him, but he took a step away, raising his hands like a shield. And then Edward vanished.

I wasn't sure, when I woke up in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I slept, and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night--I was still half asleep, maybe more then half. I closed my eyes wearily and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

That's when I heard the noise that had woken me in the first place. My doorknob jiggled, like someone was trying to get in.

My eyes flew wide open with fright, though I was so exhausted and muddled that I was not yet positive weither I was awake of asleep.

The doorknob jiggled again.

Confused and clumsy with sleep, I stumbled out of my bed, and to the door, blinking lingering tears from my eyes on the way.

And then a familiar, velvety voice called from the other side of the door.

"Bella, open the door," it said.

I opened the door, and there stood Carlisle. He looked worried.

"Carlisle?" I asked groggily.

"You were crying, and you were talking in your sleep," he said.

I wiped my eyes. "I had a bad dream. Come in. You don't need to stand in the hallway."

He walked in, looking pensive.

"What did I say in my sleep?" I asked him, sitting on my bed.

"You kept whimpering, and calling out for Jacob and my son. You sounded very upset. And then you started to cry, and..." he trailed off. His golden eyes were the one thing that I could see the most. They were smoldering.

"And you came up here to check on me. Thank you." I got up and hugged him. It was a very sweet gesture, but somehow it felt..._right_...in Carlisle's arms, and that scared me a little.

I felt something press to the top of my head--his lips?

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I looked up at Carlisle. His eyes looked wary.

"You can tell me anything."

"It...broke my heart when I heard you crying." He sounded like he was admitting a weakness. It reminded me of an old memory. One that I'd rather not think about anymore. "I wanted nothing more than to make you stop crying."

My heart inflated some, and it surprised me. I was _happy _that Carlisle felt that way. It was slightly strange. I just lay my head on his chest again.

"You need to sleep, Bella." Carlisle unwrapped his arms from around me. I nodded, agreeing.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." Carlisle sat in the rocking chair.

I crawled back into bed, and lay my head down. I fell asleep quickly.

The dream continued where it had left off. With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again as the breeze stopped, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning...over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly though the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something--it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot--and stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.

Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight--a lunar eclipse, a new moon.

A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold.

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

I almost expected Charlie to come check on me this time. This wasn't my usual screaming. I buried my head in my pillow and tried to muffle the hysterics that my screams were building into.

I screamed even harder when I cold hand touched my cheek.

"Bella, calm down. It's just me."

The bed dipped under Carlisle's weight as he sat down next to me.

I grabbed is shirt and buried my face into his chest as I sobbed. He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

After an hour of sobbing, I had finally began to calm down.

I had the feeling that had brought on so many tears was the memory that I had tried so hard to block off. My gate had broken open, and the worst memory I had had come back, and reduced me to a sobbing pile on Carlisle's lap.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked softly, still rubbing my back.

"It was...the memory when..._he_ left me. I'm trying to...get over him. It's hard," I sniffed.

"Oh. I see. Do you want me to stay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. Could you lay with me?"

"If that's what you really want."

I lay back down, and scooted over so that he could lay down next to me. Soon his face was right in front of mine.

I placed my head on his chest, and put my hand over his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. He kissed my hair.

I fell asleep quickly, but not before I heard something that faintly sounded like, "I love you, Bella."

**OOOHHHH! OMG! Did she imagine it, or...what? Mwhahahaha.**

**I promise the sequel will be up soooooon. I just have a lot going on. **

**Review, my happy people! And you can have a CULLEN-HALE HUG! From ANY Cullen MAN! WOHOO!**


	4. Shopping and UNO!

**Okay, I know a lot of you are confused about the "I love you."  
Carlisle thought that she was _asleep_! He didn't know that she was still mildly awake, and Bella isn't sure he really said it. **

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to the light streaming in my window from the east. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was about eleven thirty. I had slept too long, and I was stiff.

I turned over and slammed right into rock. I opened my eyes, and found that I was face-to-chest with Carlisle.

Awkward.

I quickly scooched away, and almost fell off of the bed.

I saved myself by grabbing Carlisle's shirt.

Probably not the smartest thing I have ever done. Carlisle wasn't expecting me to do that, I assume, because he nearly went down with me.

I hit the floor with a loud "Oof!", and then Carlisle's face appeared inches above mine.

"Are you alright?"

His breath fanned into my face, and I became dizzy. It has been a long time since I've had to deal with that.

"Bella?" he asked, worried that I wasn't answering.

"Just um, help me up." I raised one arm, and he pulled me back upright. I nearly fell over again, because I was still lightheaded.

"Are you _sure_that you are okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked, removing his hand from my waist.

"Sure, sure...Can I have a human moment?" It has been a long time since I have used that phrase. Too long.

"Be my guest."

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed off to the bathroom.

After I had brushed my teeth and taken a shower, I threw my hair up into a ponytail, because my hair was an untameable mess.

When I stepped into my room, Carlisle was sitting on the bed, reading _Wuthering Heights_.

He looked up and smiled.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"I need to go grocery shopping. Almost all we have is fish, and I don't think that I can eat any more of it," I told him, smiling. This smile didn't seem forced, like when I was with Jessica.

"Then grocery shopping it is."

An hour later, we were at the market, and I was filling the cart with stuff that I could use leftovers with, so that I could put off having fish for as long as possible. **(A/N: I have no _freaking_ idea where they buy their food. It never said...So, don't blame me!)**

Carlisle looked skeptically into the cart. "Isn't that quite a lot of food for two people?"

"Well, considering you have to "eat" sometime, no, it isn't. You are a house guest, so we need more food than nessicary. And, I want to put off the task of eating fish for as long as I can," I told him.

He gave a smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. I smiled back.

We were getting a lot of stares. All of a sudden, Doctor Carlisle Cullen is back, and he is grocery shopping with none other than Isabella Swan. It was probably a very strange picture.

I tried to pay for half of the groceries, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. He said that he could cover it, and that it didn't matter. That was probably where Edward got it from.

I stopped in surprise when it was a mild pang, and not enough for me to start to hyperventilate.

Carlisle turned to me when I stopped putting the bags in the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at him, and smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, either. "I'm fine," I reassured him.

"I'll finish putting these in the trunk," he said, smiling back.

I climbed into the front seat, and buckled up.

Carlisle was in the car in a flash, having used his vampire speed.

As we left, I lay my head back on the head rest, and closed my eyes.

If I had thought about him, and not had to wrap my arms around myself, did that mean that I was getting better? That I was finally getting over him? If I was getting better, what had made me better?

I turned to look at Carlisle, who was actually staring out the windshield, paying attention to the road, unlike the other vampire I knew.

He turned to look at me, and gave a brief smile, and turned his attention back to the road.

It was around three when we got back. I would need to start dinner soon.

After all of the groceries were out away, which had caused minor injuries, Carlisle and I were doing something I had never thought that I would do with him.

We were playing Uno, and I was winning.

I put down three skip turns, four reverses, and then I put down my blue eight. I had just deposited half of my cards.

Carlisle was staring at the pile incredulously. He had about twenty cards, and now I had five left. He sighed, and drew.

He pulled about five more cards when he finally got a blue one. Apparently he didn't have an eight.

He put down a blue skip, then three more in red, yellow, and green, and then five skips, and a +2 card. He had just put down ten cards, and was making me get two more.

I made a little, "Hmph," sound, and drew two.

Oh, he was in for it now.

I lay down the +4 color change card.

"Red," I said triumphantly.

"Damn," he muttered, and I giggled.

He drew four, and the smiled wickedly.

He lay down a +4 color change.

"Green."

He was evil. Very evil. In every game of Uno that I have ever played, green always loved me, but in this one, green cards were avoiding me.

I pouted, and drew ten cards until I got a damned green one.

He put down a skip, a reverse, and a six.

Bad move.

I put down my red six, and his smile faded, but mine returned.

He drew three cards, and put down a red two.

I put down a skip in each color, and three red reverses, and then a nine.

He changed the color, again.

We played one game of Uno for an hour, before I realized that I needed to start dinner.

I decided on chicken enchiladas. While I was simmering the onions and the chillies, the phone rang.

"Carlisle, could you please make sure those don't burn?" I asked over the ring of the phone.

He nodded, and I went to pick it up.

It was Charlie. He had to stay late, and told me not to wait up. I let him know that his dinner would be in the fridge.

I went back to the kitchen, where Carlisle was stirring the onion-chili pepper mix. I got out the cutting board, and started to dice the chicken. And, of course, me being me, I cut myself.

Carlisle was by my side immediately, and brought me to the sink to clean it off. I reached above me, and pulled out the handy supply of band-aids we had. He dried my finger, and put a band-aid on it.

I was blushing, and I'm not sure why. I think I was embarrassed.

I cleaned the knife, and got a new one, and finished dicing the chicken. Very slowly, I might add.

After dinner, we were watching TV again. I hadn't watched TV very often, but with Carlisle, watching TV is fun. We debate on things.

At the moment, we were watching Law and Order: SVU. We were debating on weather the guy was guilty or not.

"I think that he is. I mean, the evidence is overwhelming. They have his finger prints, some other stuff, his foot prints, fibers from his clothes, and some hair. I mean, how many ways do you need to know that he is guilty?" I said indignantly.

"I don't think that he did it. I think that he was possibly framed. But, we will soon find out," Carlisle said back.

"We find the defendant guilty, on all charges," the TV said.

"Yes!" I cheered.

Carlisle sighed, but there was a smile on his lips.

I found a movie on TV, and grabbed a blanket. I leaned onto Carlisle, and hunkered down to watch.

Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Heh. Pure unadulterated fluff. XD  
Last night, I played a round of Uno with a friend, that lasted from two in the morning, to three thirty-nine in the morning. And she won. It was unfair.**

**I'm making a cute little Carlisle/Bella friendship one-shot. You should read it. It will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Ooh boy

**I swear to update the sequel to DSLM tomorrow. I just really like this one, and on that one, I'm having a lot of writer's block. Which is a bad thing. A very bad thing.**

**Also, on another note, do not send me PMs saying that my story is disgusting. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Chapter 5**

If I'm correct, I just heard the click of the front door. And I heard the bang on the wall as Charlie's gun hit the wall.

I had a cold pressure on the top of my head.

The clunking of Charlie's boots got closer, and the TV clicked off.

I moved slightly, and the sound of Charlie went off in the direction of the kitchen.

I drifted back off to sleep again.

When I woke up for the second time, the cold pressure was gone, and the left side of my face was now the cold part of my body.

I lifted my head, and realized that I had my head on Carlisle's chest.

"Did I wake you?" Carlisle's voice cut through the darkness.

"No, I woke myself up." I moved my neck around; it was cramped slightly.

I wonder what Charlie's reaction to seeing me asleep on Carlisle was. Carlisle was probably "asleep" too, but it was probably a reaction I didn't want to see.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No. I'm comfortable right here." I smiled in the darkness. I was comfortable pressed up against Carlisle. It felt..._right_...somehow. Strangely right.

I lay my head back on his chest tentatively, and slowly put my arm around his waist. He didn't stop me.

I closed my eyes, and releshed in the cool of his skin through his shirt.

I fell back into slumber quickly.

The final time I woke up, it was actually morning.

I heard a low thump upstairs, so I knew that Charlie hadn't gone to work yet.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked to Carlisle, and he smiled at me.

He was leaning on the couch as if he had been asleep. It was a very convincing pose.

"What did Charlie look like when he found us on the couch?" I whispered. I didn't want Charlie to hear our conversation.

"He looked surprised. And he also looked happy." Happy? Why was he happy? This was one time when I wish that Carlisle could read minds.

I heard Charlie start on his way down the stairs, so I quickly pretended to be asleep on Carlisle's chest again. I di not want to have to deal with an interrogation this morning. I just wasn't in the mood.

Charlie clomped past.

I cracked my eye open, and saw him look back in at us, and smile slightly. Weird.

I lay there until Charlie finished his breakfast and walked out the door.

I sat up again, and left for my human moment.

When I got back down, Carlisle was changed and watching TV.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him.

"What are we going to do today? We have gone grocery shopping, cleaned the bathroom, and played Uno. What else is there to do?" he asked, teasing me.

"Well, you are right, We have done everything that there is fun to do in the world," I replied sarcastically. "I need to clean my room."

"Then we will clean your room."

The phone rang, making me jump. I raced to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly out of breath from running to the kitchen.

"Bella! Hi!" Alice chirped.

"Alice! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Listen, I just had this strange vision...About you and Carlisle..." She sounded slightly amused.

"And?" I urged her to go on.

"Well...you'll see! Can I please talk to Carlisle?"

I sighed. I turned to call for him, and nearly dropped the phone when I realized that he was right behind me.

"God, Carlisle. Don't do that!" I handed him the phone.

He started to talk too fast for me to comprehend, so I turned around, and left the kitchen.

I went upstairs and started on cleaning my room.

I moved all of my homework off of my desk, and put it into my bookbag.

I had just started peeling the sheets off of my bed when I heard Carlisle enter the room.

I yanked extra hard on the sheets, and I lost my balance-well, what I had of it.

I felt two icy cold arms wrap around my waist from the back, keeping me from meeting the floor. I tilted my head back, and my eyes met two molten gold ones.

"Hello."

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, still holding me.

"Yep. I'm fine. I'm also very glad that my head didn't meet the floor. With my luck, I would have given myself a concussion." I was rambling, and I knew it. It was the eyes, I swear.

Carlisle chuckled, and set me upright.

I finished taking the blankets off my bed, and went to start the wash.

When I got back to my room, my hamper was overflowing, and Carlisle was crouched in the bottom of my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He turned around. He was holding two stiff peices of paper, and a black box with wires curling crookedly out of it. He raised one eyebrow.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard." I remembered how much pain my fingers were in after prying the stereo from the dashboard of my truck.

"Okay, then. What about these?" He held up the two stiff peices of paper.

I walked over to him, and grabbed them. They were the plane tickets that he and Esme had given me. I didn't have a second person to use the ticket for.

"I forgot about these. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay." He looked like he meant it.

About ten minutes later, I had my small CD stereo set to the radio. I was actually being brave, and listening to music. (**A/N: In my head, Bella has a small blue stereo. So deal with it.)**

A song that I didn't know, but liked a lot was on.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying,_

_'Cause I don't wanna know._

_If I can't feel the sun,_

_Then maybe I should go._

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming,_

_of angels on the moon._

_Where everyone you know,_

_Never leaves too soon._

I was checking my e-mail. Renée had sent me about thirteen mails demanding me to reply to her and let her know that I'm not dead.

I hastily replied to them all.

Carlisle was somewhere in the house; probably in the kitchen.

I got up, and grabbed a mix CD that my mom had made me. I popped it into my small stereo, and brought it next to me.

I sat back down, and went back to deleting spam in my e-mail.

_  
You don't know how you met me,  
__  
You don't know why._

_You can't turn around and say goodbye._

_All you know is when I'm with you,_

_I make you free._

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea._

I sang along quietly. My mom played this song around the house when I was about fifteen. I had come to love it.

I didn't hear Carlisle when he came in. I didn't realize how close he was behind me.

I turned in my chair, and found my face two inches from his.

**HUZZAH! Whoever can give me the name of both of those songs, and the artist, the next chapter is dedicated to you.  
Also, when you review, say 'Yes!!" if you want them to kiss then and there, and say "Nah..." if some other time. Thank you!**

**Review!**


	6. Kisses and Sleeping Together

**This chapter is for deepcutfighter, who was the first one to get the songs right! Wohoo! Okay, sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not going to update the sequel to DSLM for a while. I really need to work on it, okay?**

**Chapter Six**

_Previously: I didn't hear Carlisle when he came in. I didn't realize how close he was behind me. I turned in my chair, and found my face two inches from his. (DUN DUN DUNNNNN!)_

* * *

His cool breath fanned across my face. I looked up into his eyes. They were staring at my lips.

I looked down at his lips, and my eyes flashed back up to his. He was staring right into my eyes. It felt like he could see right through me, and into my soul.

I was still indecisive.

"Be happy," Edward's voice whispered like it had that night with Jake just a few days ago.

His eyes flashed back down to my mouth again.

He slowly leaned in.

His cool lips brushed mine lightly, and he pulled away.

_Follow me everything is alright._

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee,_

_You won't find nobody else like me._

I lifted up, and pressed my lips back to his.

He froze, and then relaxed.

His hands were on the desk behind me.

I slid my hands up his arms, and slowly wrapped them around his neck.

He pulled away sooner than I liked.

I dropped my arms from around his neck, and smiled. He smiled back.

His golden eyes were smoldering.

I turned my chair back around, smiling like an idiot.

At dinner, Charlie asked how everything was doing.

"Well, we cleaned my room today," I told him, cutting up my steak. Carlisle was eating, but his face showed that he hated how it tasted.

"How did that go?"

"Really well." I smiled. "We finished in about thirty minutes."

Carlisle smiled, even though he was eating human food.

The kiss had been the best kiss I had ever had. It may have been short, but there was a lot of passion in it.

Charlie looked back and forth between me and Carlisle.

I ducked my head down and hurriedly began to put steak into my mouth.

After dinner, Charlie came up to my room. Carlisle was downstairs on the couch.

"Bells? Can I come in?" he asked from behind the door.

"Sure." I was lying across my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights._

"I want to talk to you about Carlisle, and about you two," he said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dad?" I was curious about what he had to say.

"Well, I have noticed how close you two are becoming...And how you've been...how do I put this? Sleeping together. Is anything going on between you guys?" Charlie looked uncomfterable.

I blushed. "Dad...I...Nothing has happened. If anything happens, I will let you know, okay?" I desperately wanted him out of my room.

"Okay." He looked relieved--sort of--that I wasn't _sleeping_ with him.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said, looking back down to my book.

"'Night, Bells." He shut my door, and I heard him go back downstairs.

Poor Carlisle. He has to endure watching TV with Charlie.

I put my book down, and turned off my lamp. I crawled under my covers, and fell asleep.

That was the first night that I drempt of Carlisle Cullen.

**HUZZAH! Well, what do you think? Hmm?  
And thank you to all of the reviews! I would reply, but I have dial up, and the worlds slowest computer. It takes forever. :D**

**Review!**

**P.S: Sorry about how SHORT it is. The next one will be a LOT longer!**


	7. Breakfast and Kisses

**YAY! 91 reviews! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Chapter...What is it again? Oh, 7! XD**

I woke up, and was met by a pair of molten gold eyes.

Carlisle was kneeling on the floor, and had his head on the bed atop his arms, which were crossed.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Good morning. You talk in your sleep." Carlisle had a faint smile on his lips.

I blushed furiously. I knew _exactly_ what I had probably said, considering what I had been dreaming of. I had probably said something along the lines of "Carlisle," and "No, I want another kiss!".

"What did I say?" I was afraid to find out.

"You said my name." His eyes smoldered. "You also said...'Kiss me some more!' It was..." He trailed off.

I blushed about six different shades, and stopped on the brightest one. "Oh, God, kill me now," I whispered.

Carlisle laughed. I would have told him off, if his laugh wasn't so fascinating.

I sat up slowly, trying not to fall off of the bed.

"Did you hear mine and Charlie's conversation last night?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, I did. Vampire hearing, remember?" Carlisle joked.

I blushed again. The conversation was quite awkward.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. If I was your father, I would have asked the same thing," Carlisle said.

"Right. I need a human moment."

I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom.

As the warm water cascaded down my back, I had a chance to think.

What did that kiss mean? What about Edward? Didn't I still love him? What do I do? Do I like Carlisle like that?

The answer to the last one is most definitely yes, and I can't believe that I hadn't seen it before. I was so blind.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, had feelings for Carlisle Cullen. Oh, my God.

I hurriedly finished my shower, and ran downstairs.

And, me still being me, I tripped on the last step.

I went flailing.

I slammed into Carlisle's chest, and I felt his arms snake around my waist.

My feet weren't on the ground, and I my eyes were level with Carlisle's.

I slowly inched forward, until our lips met. My eyes drifted shut.

I pulled away, and looked into Carlisle's eyes. They were smoldering again.

I smiled.

Carlisle put me down, and I wobbled.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"I'm going to have to stop letting you do that if you keep nearly falling down," he joked.

"Well, that's what a doctor is for. Where can I get one of those? Oh, wait! There's one right here!" I poked his chest with my finger.

He laughed, and let me go.

I went and grabbed a pop tart, and stuffed it into the toaster.

A song that I heard the other day floated into my head.

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me. Be on magazines. When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick, when I step out on the scene," I sang under my breath, lightly shaking my hips.

My pop tart shot up out of the toaster. I grabbed a plate, and put the hot pastrie (HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPELL THAT?) on a plate, and sat down.

Carlisle was staring at me. I then remembered that he had seen and heard my little performance. I blushed, ripping the chocolate pop tart in half.

After breakfast, we decided to go to a movie in Port Angeles.

**DUH DUH DUH! Tune in for the movie! And Logan, thanks for reading! You too, Taylor! Same for you Lindsey!  
Review! :D **


	8. Scary Movies and Mike The Retard Newton

**Okay, I know a BUNCH of you were confused. Charlie and Carlisle have been talking. Carlisle is '26'. And I feel like a total retard because I couldn't remember how to spell pastry. :D  
Okay, I don't know what movies were playing in March of '05...So just bare with me, okay? Oh, and I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! REVIEWS OUT THE ASS! WHOOSH! And yes, I'm using one from 2007. **

**Chapter Eight**

As I climbed into the black Mercedes, I wondered what movie we were going to see. I hoped that it wasn't too bad of a horror. Now that I wasn't a zombie, I was sure that I would actually react...

Carlisle pulled me out of my stupor by starting the car.

The drive to Port Angeles was pretty quiet. He held my hand in between our seats, though.

When we got to the theatre, Carlisle opened my door for me. I smiled, and took his hand as I climbed out of the car.

When we got into the theatre, Carlisle went to get tickets, and I went to get a Coke and some Skittles.

When Carlisle met up with me, he told me what we were seeing.

"_The Messengers_?" I'd heard that it was creepy, to say the least.

"Well, it was either this one, or _Disturbia_." _Disturbia_ was supposed to be a hell of a lot scarier.

"Yeah. I'll take this one." As I wrapped my hand around his as we stepped into the theatre room, guess who appeared out of nowhere?

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hi, Mike." I sighed. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

He seemed to just notice Carlisle, which I find quite hard to do...

"Dr. Cullen?" He sounded surprised. I guess I can't blame him.

"Yes, it's me, Mr. Newton," Carlisle answered.

"Woah." Mike wasn't very bright.

I rolled my eyes in the dark, and Carlisle chuckled.

"Woah," Mike repeated, looking down at our intertwined hands. Not very bright at all.

"Excuse us," I said, pushing past him.

I sighed as I sank into the seat in the very back row.

"God, he is _really_ annoying." I sighed again.

"Very," Carlisle agreed.

I lay my head on his shoulder and waited for the movie to start.

I screamed as the camera panned in on the body in the vent. I buried my face in Carlisle's chest, and he wrapped his arm around me.

I could tell Mike was glaring. Big time.

Just to really annoy Mike, I put my hand around Carlisle's waist.

I peeked at the screen, and screamed again.

Damn this movie to the deepest pits of Hades.

I almost fell out of my seat as Shia Lebouf turned and saw the body hanging out of the wall. I literally jumped Carlisle.

I had the armrest moved up, and I was almost sitting on him, with my face buried into his collar bone.

I peeked again, and screamed once more. I could see Mike's face slightly in the glow from the movie. He was pissed, and very amazed. It was a funny facial expression.

I kept my face in Carlisle's chest for the rest of the movie.

Once we got to the car, I hit Carlisle with my purse.

"Ow," he faked. He probably thought that if felt like a feather.

"That movie is evil, Carlisle. I would have rather watched the _Messengers_." I climbed into the Mercedes.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have. Instead of dead bodies, it's apparitions, and the main actress tends to look a lot like you, so that would probably freak you out more."

I swallowed. If she looked like me, that would make it a hell of a lot worse.

"Okay, you're right. But when I wake up, screaming, it's on _your_ conscience, Carlisle," I warned.

"I'll be right there," he said, turning to face me.

His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again, and I was drawn forward, against my will, which wasn't much.

Our lips touched very briefly before we heard a loud,

"HOLY _CRAP_!"

We quickly turned to see Mike.

I waved. He stood there, his blue eyes popping out, and mouth hanging wide open.

"Yes, Mike?" I asked, innocently. Carlisle was shaking the car with laughter.

"You - but you - he - married - what about - what the - huh - uh - kiss - WHAT?" Mike stuttered, and I was shaking with silent laughter as well.

"He isn't married anymore, Mike. Go away," I said through the paroxysms of giggles.

Carlisle started the car, and we left Mike standing there in the parking lot, still wide-eyed.

I laughed for about five minutes afterwards. It was hilarious.

By the time we got home, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Carlisle parked on the street, and opened my door for me.

When we got back into the house, we were laughing again, because I brought up how much like a fish Mike resembled with his expression.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked, sitting on the couch and watching baseball.

"Oh, nothing." I hung up my coat, and took off upstairs.

That night, I had no bad dreams, but that was probably due to the man that I was in the arms of.

**Blah. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been so blank. It is going to be a while again...o.o Sorry.**


	9. Let me kill the bastard!

**O.o I know, I know. "YOU SUCK! YOU NEED TO UPDATE!" Well, bleh. I'm a busy person..I may have no life, but...bleh. T.T .. I have been REALLY sick. I mean, like, exhausted, not eating right, yeah. Meh. T.T**

**Chapter...what chapter is it again? I think it's nine. I don't feel like checking.**

When I woke up, I was freezing. Apparently, my blanket had come off, and Carlisle wasn't here. At the moment, that is.

I got up, and pulled my blanket around me, and waddled over to the open window.

I had to drop my blanket to close the window, and when I did, I started shivering so hard I was convulsing. (A/N: This happens to me constantly.) I managed to get the window closed, and then immediately pulled the blanket back around me.

I left my room, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

I jumped when I saw Charlie at the table, finishing his eggs. I hadn't known it was that early.

"Bells! What are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked, shoveling one of the last forkfuls of eggs off his plate into his mouth.

"My room is freezing, and I can't sleep," I said, grabbing a pop-tart and putting it into the toaster.

Charlie just nodded and took his plate to the sink. "Carlisle said he had an errand to run, and that he will be back later, okay?"

"Oh. Okay," I replied, grabbing the strawberry pastry out of the toaster. I sat down, and started to nibble.

Charlie left a few minutes after I sat down, so I was then alone with my breakfast, and I found it strange, considering Carlisle was there most of the time.

After I finished, I went to the living room, and watched some cartoons, which I never did.

Halfway through "Tom and Jerry", the front door opened, and Carlisle walked in.

"Hey," I murmured through the blanket.

"Good morning." Carlisle sat on the couch next to me. "I heard something.. interesting.. when I stopped at the bank today."

I turned to look at him. "And that would be..?"

"Apparently Mr. Newton has told the whole town of Forks, and possibly beyond, that we are dating."

My face flushed. "I'll _kill_ him." I tried to stand up, but Carlisle pushed me back down. "Let me kill the bastard!"

"Such language," Carlisle teased.

"Shut up, and let me kill him!" I was _beyond_ pissed off. I was furiously and amazingly pissed to no end.

Carlisle sighed, and lightly pecked my lips. I stopped fighting, and melted into the couch. I turned to glare. "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do, Bella." He was grinning.

"I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes huh."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No_."

"I HATE YOU GODDAMIT!" I shouted.

"No you don't."

"Y'arrg!"

"We sound like a pantomine." Carlisle was smirking.

"Screw you." God. I must be PMSing or something.

Carlisle bust into laughter. And he must be high.

"Did you drink a high animal or something? Some type of thing on LSD or acid or something?" I wondered.

Carlisle laughed harder.

This was weird.

In the end, I wound up laughing my ass off, too.

I sighed, and lay my head on Carlisle's chest. I dragged my finger around in little patterns on his bicep. I smiled. "That was fun."

He wrapped his arms around me. "It was fun indeed. I haven't done that in so long."

"I haven't done that ever," I murmured.

"You're serious?"

"Mmhm. Not once. Well, with another person, that is."

"Oh. Right."

"I mean, it's still fun when you're by yourself. It's really fun."

"Still not as good as when you're with someone else, right?" Carlisle asked, rubbing my arm.

"Well, laughing by yourself isn't as fun as with another person, so I guess you're right." I sighed again.

"You should go to bed. It's late," Carlisle said.

"We _are_ in bed, dummy."

Carlisle laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm staying right here. Charlie will know already. Stupid Mike." I closed my eyes, and drifted off quickly.

**DON'T HURT ME! I know, you all thought they did it. That was the initial plan. And I have been really sick, and really busy. I've been having major friend crisis'. And I just started school again. GOD.**


	10. Save The Poptarts!

**I know, I know. **

**Everyone: WE ARE ALL GOING TO KILL YOU!**

** -RUNS LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL- **

**I have a life too!.. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrta. XD**

**Many were confused at the end. See.. I MADE it seem like they had had sex, when they hadn't. XD -cackles- I'm mean. XD**

**Chapter Ten(I think. XD)**

I heard the weirdest thing. Someone was screaming about.. pop-tarts.

"SAVE THE POP-TARTS!! If all else fails, SAVE. THE. POP-TARTS. GODDAMMIT!"

I looked over, and there stood a really, _really_ hot guy. He was in purple skinny jeans that had chains on them, a H.I.M t-shirt, and red converse. His hair was dark brown, and he had blue eyes, and strangely perfect skin. And he was yelling at this girl, who was really pretty.

She had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and was in black skinny jeans, and a shirt that had a drunken ghost, and said, "Let's go get sheet-faced."

"SEB! I SAVED THE POP-TARTS!" She threw a box at him, and it hit his head.

He smiled, and I almost melted. "Good. Now, where's my hug?"

She backed up, and was grinning. "Aw, hell no. Not after that." She took off running, and he went after her. "OH SHIT! SEB! AGH!"

He caught her, and tackled her. "Ha ha! I win." He hugged her.

Then it started to rain pop-tarts.

I screamed when I fell out of the bed, but I never hit the floor. Carlisle pulled me back up.

The look on his face was priceless. "What -" he paused " - in the HELL were you dreaming about?"

"What was I saying?" I asked curiously. I could only imagine.

""Nooo! NOT THE POP-TARTS! It's raining poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop-tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrts! Sebbummm! NOOO! Whaaaat?" Stuff along those lines." Carlisle was grinning now. And I was the color of a fire truck, I swear.

"Oh my, God. Did I really do that?" I asked, embarrassed to hell and back.

"Yeah, you did. Are you alright?" He put his hand on my forehead, looking for a temperature.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I tried to get up, but Carlisle pushed me back down.

"No, fine people do not dream about that stuff. Are you on drugs, darling?"

I snorted. "No." Wait a minute.. maybe I was. Maybe it was in the WATER! "Wait a minute.. maybe it's in the water." And then I cracked up. Yep, surely in the water.

**XD I was bored. A little HA HA chappie for chus. x**

**Sorry once again. REVIEW MY LITTLE PEOPLE! REVIEW! Btw.. TWO HUNDRED TEN REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**


	11. How Pathetic

**No, I'm not DEAD. And please check out part of my story on My-x-Little-x-Decoy. Danke. XD Well, its been a while, yes, but get OVER it. I'm WORKING ON IT! D:**

Chapter Eleven (HA I REMEMBERED)

"Yes, Dad," I responded. It had been two months since I started dating Carlisle, and my father _just_ found out. Wow. Just.. wow.

"You're using protection?" he asked uncomfortably.

My orange juice sprayed him in the face, and he blinked. I blinked, too. "I am _so_ sorry! We haven't.. done that, Dad!"

He wiped my spit off his face, and said, "That's good. You should wait until you're thirty, anyhow."

Thirty? Dads. Pshh.

Ten minutes later, I was leaving the house, and I was off to school. Graduation was in two weeks. Yippie.

Carlisle was waiting for me, and he opened the door to his new black Porche 911 Turbo. He gave me his Mercedes S55 AMG. I love him so much.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and closed my door.

Carlisle slid into the car and backed out of my driveway.

Soon we were pulling up to Forks High School. We _still_ got some pretty weird stares from people about it, but it's not like it was a secret anymore, now, was it? After all, Mike Newton had blabbed to the whole town and beyond after he say the kiss at the movie theatre, and so by noon the next morning, the whole town knew.. and if Charlie _had_ known, he hadn't let on to know, considering the little talk with questions and such he gave me, of which I didn't particularly enjoy. Nor did he, I could imagine.

Right as I was about to get out of the car to go through another miserable day of school, Carlisle leaned over and kissed me, thoroughly dazing me to the point of no return.

I kissed him back, and pulled away for air. I turned to see his angelic face smirking.

"If I fall and wind up at the hospital for that, we all know who's fault it is," I warned him.

He smirked larger. "That would be the point, Bella."

"Oh." Right. Of course. Duh, now I feel stupid.

I opened the car door, and promptly stumbled out of the car. I heard Carlisle chuckle, and I shut the car door, and stumbled away to my first class.

My classes passed by in a blur until I got to lunch.

The minute I walked into the cafeteria, every eye turned to stare at me. I gulped, and moved to the lunch line.

I wound up sitting alone, in the parking lot, eating a peanut butter sandwich and drinking a bottle of lemonade. This was beyond pathetic.

By the end of the day, I was so tired, I could have just gone to sleep in the middle of the parking lot.

Carlisle pulled up, and I practically attacked the Mercedes trying to get in. I fell onto Carlisle's arm, slammed the door, and said, "Drive, man, DRIVE!"

His eyes widened and he took off. I buckled my seatbelt while he asked me why I demanded him to "peel some rubber." He should never say that again. Ever. It's not working for him.

"First, don't say that. It's not going well. Second, I had a really bad day, full of stares and lonely lunches. And third, I am so damned tired, I could sleep for a year," I said, laying my head back and closing my eyes.

I felt his hand cover mine, and I smiled. At least I still had Carlisle, right? I guess that made everything okay.

**Agh. Sorry it is so short. I still have brain cramps, and this dream I had about my boyfriend is still stuck in my head and I can't think. So, at least I updated, right? **


	12. Visitorrr

**Sorry. Well.. I'm pregnant. :D But sorry. Too much shit going on. o.o I can try and update.**

**Chapter 12**

"Bella.. honey..?"

"Hum num?" I muttered sleepily. I could see that the sun wasn't up yet, and wondered why Carlisle was waking me up this early. Or late. I couldn't tell exactly.

"You have a visitor," he said.

I sat up slowly, and was met by a squeal and then a blur of black and white.

"BELLA!"

"ALICE!" I squealed. She squeezed me and picked me up and twirled me around. "Okay, okay! Bella is fragile. Put her down."

Alice laughed and placed me back on my bed. I surveyed the room and noticed Jasper as well. Without thinking, I threw myself at him and hugged him. His arms came around me and he gave me a light squeeze.

"Jasper's doing better," Alice chirped. I smiled, feeling better because I knew that I hadn't almost gotten myself killed again. And then ripped a huge yawn, and felt my jaw pop.

"Well, Bella ought to get back to bed, so we'll see you two in the morning, okay?" Carlisle said, ushering them out the window.

"I love you too, Daddy," Alice said jokingly. Carlisle chuckled.

Within five minutes I was asleep again with Carlisle's arms wrapped around me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face! (She ain't got to love nobody.)" Alice and I sang as Lady GaGa's _Poker Face_ blasted in the living room.

Carlisle was out at work, and Alice was playing Bella Barbie again. I didn't really mind this time. I was having fun.

"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face."

I started dancing very retardedly just for the hell of it, and of _course_, at that moment, Carlisle walks in. And I don't notice. Of course. As the chorus after the rap started, I began belting out the lyrics.

"Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face! Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face!"

Carlisle clapped. "Bravissima."

I turned around and blew the hair out of my face, as Alice collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles. "How much of that did you see, Carlisle?" I asked, slowly turning redder by the second.

"Everything from, 'Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face!'" he said, mimicking me. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You suck at that, by the way. It's, 'Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face!'" I said, hitting the notes.

"Like I care?" he said, smirking. I smacked his arm.

"You should. Cos it's gonna be our wedding song."

His jaw dropped. "One, since when are we getting married? And two, WHAT?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I collapsed on the floor and started laughing hysterically. Carlisle sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to know that my dismay pleasures you."

"It sure does," I said between paryoxyms of giggles.

~*~*~*~

**Sorry. Didn't really know how to.. end that. XD If anyone has any ideas, PM me, kay ? I'm sooooooooo brain dead. XD**


	13. Prom Dresses &YES, IM ALIVE

**ALRIGHT. I am NOT DEAD. I swear. xD But DECEMBER THIRTY FIRST?! No WONDER you're all mad at me. xD I'm trying to continue because a lovely lady named Kym (I already forgot your username. I apologize. xD) who is in the _Navy_ (I feel special :D) has asked me to continue. If it sucks when I restart, I apologize, but I haven't written _Twilight _fanfiction in forever. But anyhow.. here we go.. It also may not fit very well with what's happened. :/ I apologize sincerely. And please don't beat me with rocks. xD**

Chapter Thirteen (Still sorry D:)

(This is some-while after Alice left again. It's around the time of Eclipse. Bella's going to the senior prom with Carlisle :O)

"Hmm..," I whispered, picking at my nails. "Carlisle, does this look okay?" I spun around, the dress poofing out some, and throwing off my balance. I managed to grab onto the door frame of the dressing room before I pitched face-first into the ground. I was actually going to prom _without being forced to._ Get prepared. The world is going to end. I have just created the Apocalypse. Oh no.

The one that I'm wearing now is green, and sparkly. It's also strapless, which sucks, because I have absolutely no boobs to hold it up with, it seems. Oh, woe is me.

"Well.." he trailed off, scanning me up and down. "Green.. doesn't really go with your eyes."

"Carlisle, my eyes are _brown_. Green goes with _brown_. It's because I have no boobs, isn't it?" Everyone knows green goes with brown! Who's he trying to kid?

"Uh.. You have.. uhm.. uh.." If vampires could blush, he'd be the color of a fire truck right now.

"No I don't. Now go pick another one for me to try on," I said, stomping back into the dressing room and figuring out how to peel off this damn dress. "AND NOTHING SLUTTY OR SHORT OR WITH A DEEP "V" NECK!"

"Fine, fine, fine," he replied, walking off toward the dresses.

"Stupid damn dress," I muttered, peeling it off. There were sparkles all over me now, and it looked like a sparkle monster threw up on the floor.

I jumped when Carlisle knocked on the door and handed me two black dresses. Did I mention they were _very_ poofy? Well, somewhat poofy. But still poofy. And damn. One had sparkles. More sparkles for the floor, I guess.

The first one was black with little red spots, and halter straps, with dark red underneath the black tulle. It was very pretty.

After fighting to get it on - which was a very tough fight - I opened the door and spun around.

"So?" I asked breathlessly. Dresses are extremely difficult to put on.

".." He was silent; his golden eyes wide. ".."

"Is that a good "dot dot dot" or not?" I raised my eyebrows.

"A good one. Put that into the consideration pile. Please." I laughed at him, and walked back into the dressing room.

I tossed both black dresses over the door, deciding to give up on the sparkly black one.

"Scootle your bootle, Carlisle," I told him, trying to rub the sparkles off of my chest.

I had the feeling we'd be here for a while.

Carlisle was back sooner than I'd expected, and the dress he handed me made my jaw drop.

It was black and dark blue with a slightly corsetted top, and tons of tulle.

I was good with getting it on until I had to have the corset tightened.

"Carlisle..?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Hellllppppp!" I squealed.

He opened the door, and saw that I needed the corset tied.

"I bet you just picked this one because you'd get to tie it up for me," I said, squeaking as he tied it.

"Oh, you caught me."

Carlisle spun me around, and his eyes got even wider than when I wore the black and red one.

"Damn," he whispered.

"Haha. You like?" I spun around.

"I _like_."

I cracked up again. It was always so funny when Carlisle got "excited," if you catch my drift.

I turned him around and pushed on his back. "Now go find me a blue one. And when I say blue, I mean _blue_."

"Okay.. But don't you need that untied?" He smirked.

I heaved a sigh. "Yes."

I turned around so that he could untie it, and he let his fingers linger almost everywhere, which sent shivers down my spine. Before leaving, he pressed a kiss to my neck, and practically ran off.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

While peeling off the dress, I thought about how my self-confidence had risen a lot since Carlisle and I had started dating. I was still pretty shy when people stared, but hell, people were going to stare whether I wanted them to or not. Can you blame them? Hot blonde british doctor and _me_? Yeah, I'd stare too.

"I bet you'll like this one," he said, a smirk in his voice, from through the door.

Without thinking to cover myself, I opened the door, and then immediately turned bright red. Carlisle didn't acknowledge it, and if he did, he hid it, and all I did was stare at the dress.

"Oh.. my.."

It was royal blue, with silver lace work over the top, and silver lace work all around the bottom, and along the part that came up the side, as if it had been wrapped somewhat like a towel.

Carlisle held up a gorgeous necklace. "This comes with it."

I practically ripped them from his hands and closed the door. I felt like I couldn't get it on fast enough.

After getting the choker on, I looked in the mirror.

"Oh my God." All I could do was stare.. And stare.. And stare some more.

I turned and ran smack dab into Carlisle. I never noticed him behind me in the mirror.

"So, what do you think?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"What do I think? I think that's the dress you're getting, and that you look absolutely gorgeous," he said, moving a strand of my hair out of my face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Inside, I mentally squealed. _Thank God for hot british vampires that love me._

**How was that for my first chapter in SEVEN months?  
PLEASE DONT HIT ME WITH ROCKS D:**

**And review? :D It'll get pretty interesting soon. :) I hope. xD**

**Dresses will be up on profile soon. :D**


	14. Bedroom Shenannagans, I Fail, & Tacos!

**n_n Oh you make me feel loved! :D I got like.. 13 reviews. My one that was great was about someone almost having a heart attack because I updated ! n_n Am I really that bad? T.T I apologize. And PanicSuiteHeart, I appreicate the marshmallow, the Kirby, and the Liger. xD You made me smile. :D And the whole, "It was good. THE END." thing. :)  
Oh crap. I forgot to put up the dresses. XD Silly me. I'll do that in a few. ;D  
And Twilightfreak37, please don't kill me. o.o You'll have my fiancé to answer to. n.n  
ANYHOW. Enough effing dedications, and more with the .. ..Is my neighbor actually getting grocries out of her car at 4:37 am in the rain? Really? .. Oopsie.  
Oh.. and sorry if all of a sudden Bella seems more.. "AKJHSLKJASH" if that helps. xD If she seems more like me. But she's pretty much forgotten about Edward.. But that shall all change soon. -evil laugh- O.O That never happened. o.0 **

**STORY TIME!**

Chapter.. .. .. 14, is it? I already forgot. AH OMG THUNDER. O.O  
(I apologize. I am very spacy at the moment.)

Carlisle and I stayed at the mall until well after Charlie would be home, for some odd, unknown reason. We had fun. I really enjoyed the part when I dragged him into HotTopic while trying to find a tanktop, and watching the look on his face go from "Wow." to "Oh my God" to "Scared" in less than a minute, regarding the music, which happened to be "Before I Forget" by Slipknot. Kinda scary for someone like Carlisle, I'd bet.

When we finally crashed through the front door, laughing, around 10:35 PM, Charlie jumped and nearly fell off the couch. "HOLY SH-Cow. You scared me, Bells." He looked at the dress bag Carlisle was carrying, and the box for the necklace I was carrying. Oh yes. Heavy duty labor for me. "What'd you buy?"

"A wedding dress," I said casually. Charlie blanched. Carlisle stuttered.

"Ba.. wha.. whu?"

"I'm _kidding. _So gullible. No, Dad. I bought.. well.. _he_ bought me a prom dress," I told him, trying to make the color of his face go back to normal, and for Carlisle to stop looking like someone just set him on fire.

"..Can I see it?" he asked, his face no longer plum. Or puce. Or whatever the hell it was.

"No. You can't see it until Saturday. So.. you have to wait for forty-eight ours. You think you can handle that?"

He huffed. "Maybe."

Carlisle laughed. "You two are amusing."

"Why thank you," I said, bowing, and then losing my balance and landing on the couch with my feet up in the air. "I fail miserably at life."

And of course, instead of helping me, they just laugh. And laugh. _And laugh some more_.

"HELP ME GODDAMNIT!"

And _then_ they help me. Of course.

After dusting myself off, I grabbed Carlisle's hand. "Bed time," I said, dragging him. Charlie watched us go on up, a suspicious look in his eyes. I took a few steps backwards - carefully, of course - and said, "And Charlie, if we have sex, you'll be the first to know. The walls are thin. Do not come up here unless you're going to bed, or I'll kill you." I walked back up, laughing silently at his shocked face.

When I opened my bedroom door, Carlisle was "ROFLMAO" all over the place.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can rape the floor on your own, or do you enjoy having me watch you?" I asked, ready to go into the bathroom if needed.

He stopped laughing. "It's not rape if it's willing, you know."

"Who said my floor was willing? It's probably had better times than that," I pointed out.

"Like what? Feet standing on it?"

".."

Carlisle smirked.

"Psh." And just to make him shut up, I took off my top shirt and my jeans, and flopped onto the bed, and crossed my legs up in the air behind me. "You were saying?"

"Damn," he whispered. He'd become fond of that word.

"Haha. Once again, you like?" Having confidence was fun, especially when it comes to men.

"..Maybe," he said, getting off the floor. He propped his chin on the bed, and his nose touched mine. "What's it to ya if I do?" My lingo was rubbing off on Mr. British.

"Well.. hey, it's my ass, so maybe it's somethin' to me if you do," I whispered, looking from his eyes to his lips.

"Such language."

"Bite me," I said back.

"..That can be arranged..," he said, smirking.

"Orly?" I said quickly, so it came out as one word.

"Orly is right," Carlisle said back, mimicking me.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Can, and will, do."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and I immediately reacted; shoving my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. You know, he's been here since March.. and it's May.. and yet no french kisses yet? What the hell? Ah, then again, there _is_ that _teensy little problem_ with the venom-coated teeth and all..

Carlisle pulled away from the kiss so I could breathe, and so I didn't pass out.

I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled, which signified to him that I wanted him in bed. (Oh, that sounds dirty. Get your mind out of the gutters! ..Even if I'm the one who suggested.. HEY LOOK! TACOS! What?-runsaway-)

When Carlisle was fully on my bed, I straddled his waist.

"Uh.. Bella.."

My lights were now off, and it was dark, but I could still see his eyes. Smoldering, once again.

"Yes..?" I asked innocently, as if I weren't sitting on top of him in only boyshorts and a tanktop.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here.. Doing nothing.."

"I mean.. why are you straddling my waist while only wearing two pieces of clothing..?"

"..Because.. I can..?"

"What if you can't?"

"Then oh crap, I just broke the law."

"Oh, haha, very funny." Carlisle smirked.

I leaned down so that I was resting forward on my elbows; my chin almost touching his. "Got a problem?" I asked quietly.

He got quiet. "Tech..nically.." I giggled. I caught his drift. (Yeah, it's not the normal Carlisle. But you know, even 363 year old vampires have a little bit of a naughty side. ;) )

"Well," I said, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "we can.. you know.." (And Bella has one too. IT'S CALLED SEXUAL REPRESSION! OKAY? OKAY.) "fix that," I whispered, punctuating each word with another kiss to somewhere on his neck or collarbone.

"But you have thin walls," he murmured, trying to speak coherently. Haha. How does it feel to be on the other side of the "I-can't-talk-my-mouth-is-disconnected-from-my-brain" thing? Not so fun. But.. then again.. for you.. right now.. it is. Unfair. I demand a recount! Wait. There was no count. I'm shutting up now. (Head rambling..) "You even said so yourself."

"Trueeee.." I trailed off, leaving a trail of kisses up his jawline and to his ear. I was completely caught off guard, and let out a squeal when he flipped us over and straddled _me_.

"So," Carlisle said, torturing me in the exact same way I had tortured him. "What about taking fixing that problem?"

"Uh...." I couldn't think. Mind going foggy. Mouth disconnecting from brain. Pleasure sensory overload.

"That's what I thought."

A few minutes later, Carlisle and I were sitting against the headboard.

"You know, I have this insanely devious plan to make my dad just absolutely and totally freak out," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"And that would be..?"

"It would be this." I smirked.

**BADADADA! Another chapter, HUZZAH! No one gets to kill me . :D ...........Yet. XD Six reviews please before I start the next chapter? :) The next chapter is just gonna be like.. a little filler.. Try and keep the big.. "SHEBAZZLEBAM" from you for a while. :)**

**REVIEW AND I WILL LUB YEW :3**


	15. Tricking Charlie

**Oh I love youuuu allllllll! -huggles all of you- I got like.. Uh.. -thinks- 18 reviews or something. :D YAY YOU LOVE ME. XD Anyhow, this is somewhat a little filler chapter, because I'm still holding you off from the big "SHABOOMBAMASHAMA!" Remember, I never said that. XD And yes, this is becoming pretty out of character. But deal with it. :) This story needs some fun before the "SHABOOMBAMASHAMA!" **

Chapter Fifteen (yayayayayay)

_"You know, I have this insanely devious plan to make my dad just absolutely and totally freak out," I said, resting my head on his shoulder._

_"And that would be..?"_

_"It would be this." I smirked. _"Okay, you know how he has totally and completely convinced himself that you and I are having sex?" God. Now I can just say "sex" without blushing. Hallelujah.

"Yes..?" Carlisle had this evil glint in his eye. _Sexy_.

"Well, the most fun thing I can ever think of doing right now would have him think we're actually having sex." I started laughing at the mental image of Charlie looking up at the ceiling, going, "Oh my God." And then passing out or something.

Carlisle snorted, probably having somewhat the same mental image that I was. "And how're we doing this?"

"Well.." I told him, and his evil grin and evil eye-glint got more prominent. Okay, Über sexy.

First, we were going to start off with a little.. foreplay, if you will, to make Charlie tense. Hot Damn, we're evil.

"Okay.. Go!" I whispered. Carlisle tickled my sides, and I giggled, and said, "Stop, Carlisle. I'm ticklish there.."

We heard the TV get quieter, and we both snickered.

Standing up, we crouched over the bed, and both fell at the same time, making it squeak loudly and slightly hit the wall. The TV went completely quiet. The bed shook with silent laughter. This was so hilarious, and we are so mean.

Time for phase two: Make Charlie Squirm.

Carlisle rolled on top of me and kissed my neck lightly, and I, being evil as can be, over acted to freak Charlie out even more.

"Carlisle.. That feels.. really.. nice..," I mewled. "Oooh.."

"Good one," Carlisle whispered into my ear.

We could hear Charlie's boots clomp across the floor, and stop at the bottom of the stairs.

We had decided I'd be the main culprit in this, so I just kept going, making this more and more hilarious for us two, and more terrifying for Charlie.

"Wow," I said.

Carlisle started laughing - silently, of course - and it made the bed hit the wall.

"OH!" I shouted.

Now we were both laughing so hard the bed kept hitting the wall. We could hear Charlie's boots coming up the stairs.

**CHARLIE POV**

..What the hell was going on up there?!

I headed up the stairs as Bella's bed hit the wall a few more times. I'm gonna kill them.

I opened Bella's door, and instead of seeing.. ..uh..

"Hi Dad," Bella said, waving. "Do you have an Ace?" she asked Carlisle.

"Go Fish," he said, smirking.

They were playing _cards_? WHAT THE HELL?

I really am getting old.

**Hahaha. XD Yeah, I know, it kinda sucks, but I enjoyed writing that. XD Next chapter will be the biig SHAMANAGASBASJHALSKJH BOOM! thing. xD  
REVIEW! :D **


	16. Prom Night! & LinksForStuffOnProfile

**TaylorCaroline.. XD Best review yet. "So much for reading about sexytime. But now my mother thinks I'm a freak.. I fell off the chair laughing." Bahaha. :) Anyhow.. DEH BIG SHAMAMANAHASGAHSHA BOOM thing is in a few chapters! :D. xD**

Chapter Sixteen

Dun.. Dun dun dun! Prom night.

While having the corset I bought laced up by Angela - who was only here to help me while Carlisle went out and got his tuxedo - I started to wonder why I was doing this. I was probably going to trip and kill myself in the shoes that I'd bought. They were silver stilettos. _Why_ did I buy _stilettos_?

Because you have a death wish, Bella, I told myself.

"All done," Angela said. "You know you're going to give Carlisle a heart attack when he sees you in a corset, right?"

"He already has," I said, pulling it up some and trying to shove my boobs back into it.

"He _what_?" she asked incredulously.

"Not like _that_!" I told her, still fighting with my boobs.

"Then what like?"

"A prom dress I tried on had a corset top." Damn boobs!

"Oh. By the way, what _does_ your dress look like anyway?" Angela inquired, a smirk on her face as she watched me fight with the corset.

"It's a surprise. Only Carlisle knows what it looks like, since he payed for it." Aha! I WIN! Stupid boobs.

"Speaking of Carlisle.. How are things going with you and him?" she asked, sitting me down on my bed and starting to do my hair.

"It's going really well." I smiled. "Last night, we played a trick on Charlie. We made him think we were having sex, and when he came up to check on us, we were playing Go Fish. The look on his face was priceless."

Angela laughed. "Well, you know.. _Have_ you had sex?" I choked on my spit.

"No.. Not yet," I said, blushing. "I mean, it's not like I _don't_ want to.. I just don't know if either of us are ready, you know?" I fiddled with the top of the corset.

"Yeah, I know. Ben and I were like that." I could see her blush in the mirror that I was in front of.

"Ooh la la. And when did _that_ happen?" I asked, smirking as she combed my hair, and sprayed some stuff that smelled like kiwi into my hair.

"Last prom," she said quietly.

"I see why. The dress you were wearing made you look absolutely gorgeous. Not that you don't always, but it made you even prettier." I smiled at her. "I'm afraid to know what Jessica and Mike did, considering how low that dress was," I said, referring to the very low cut pink dress Jessica had worn. (I'm referring to the dresses from the movie for Angela and Jessica)

"So am I."

"Angela..?" I asked, starting to blush even before I asked the question.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have more to this corset than you've seen. Should I wear what else I have?" I was blushing up to my hairline by now.

"Well, can I see what you've got?" Angela asked, putting down the straight iron.

I opened my drawer, and pulled out a black g-string, and a garter, and a pair of thigh-high tights that went with it. Angela's eyes widened with each item. "Wow. I wouldn't expect _you_ to wear something so.. _sexy_," she said, holding onto the garter.

"Should I wear them?" I think I've blushed all the way down to my hands now.

"Well, I wouldn't wear them to the _prom_. It may be a little uncomfortable to dance in a g-string, you know?" Angela pointed out.

"True.."

"Is Carlisle taking you to a hotel or anything after the prom?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and I laughed.

"I don't know. But I'll bring them just in case." I sat back down, and let Angela finish my hair.

___

Carlisle was still out doing who knows what, my father wasn't home yet, and Angela had now left, and my hair was finally up and complete. It was pretty much a messy bun up on top of my head, with strands hanging down. It was gorgeous, and would look great with my dress, if that made any sense.

I pulled my dress on over the corset, and reached behind me to zip it up. I took the choker out of the box and tied it up, and turned to look in the mirror before putting on my death-trap shoes, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That can't be me," I said, but the girl in the mirror's lips moved.

She had her hair up, with several pieces falling down, and a gorgeous dress and choker that cost more than you would ever want to know, and a new impressive bust line. She even had hips!

"Damn," I whispered, turning around in a circle. "Lauren is going to _love_ this." Stupid corn-silk head.

I sat down on my bed, and fastened each silver stiletto to my foot, and prayed that I wouldn't trip on my way down the stairs or anything.

Sitting back down in front of the mirror hung over my computer desk, I applied mascara, eyeliner, a dash of navy blue eyeshadow, and a smidge of lip-gloss. Hell, I even painted my nails navy blue.

I jumped when I heard a car door slam, and I looked out my window. Charlie was home. I wonder where Carlisle was.

And then, right as the front door opened, another car door slammed, and I looked back out the window. Carlisle was here. And with the Vanquish.

I waited for some bad memory of last prom and the Vanquish to hit, but nothing happened. I was actually over Edward, fully and completely. Yes!

Charlie knocked on my door. "Bells? Carlisle's here."

"Be down in a second!" I grabbed the black shawl Carlisle also bought me, and the bag that had the rest of my lingerie in it, and opened my bedroom door. It's a good thing that the stairs were pretty far away from me, so I could practice somewhat on how to walk in these damn things.

When I finally made it to the stairs, with minor tripping, thank you, it got really, really silent, and I turned really, really red, which probably clashed with my dress.

"Damn," Charlie and Carlisle muttered at the same time. They both looked at each other, and looked away. I giggled nervously, and started down the stairs, holding onto the banister until my knuckles were white. When I finally reached the bottom, they both said,

"You look gorgeous, Bella."

I blushed even darker, if that was possible, and giggled again. "Thanks," I said to both of them. "You ready to go?" I asked Carlisle, a grin on my face so big that it hurt.

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm through mine. He winked at Charlie over my head, and I wondered what that was about. Oh, well. I guess I'll find out eventually.

Carlisle helped me down the steps carefully, so that I didn't kill myself, and opened the door to the passenger side of the car for me, and helped me in. Oh, what a gentleman.

I stashed my bag in the backseat, and Carlisle pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road to city hall, which was the only place large enough to house the students of Forks High School.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out eventually." I smirked at him, and placed my hand over his.

"You painted your nails," Carlisle pointed out incredulously.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He laughed.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." I looked over at him, and his eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again, and I blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, smiling.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." His smile turned into a grin. "The black really makes your blonde hair and golden eyes pop."

"Aha. Now you sound somewhat like an announcer."

"Oh, thank you. How kind of you." I laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot, and we could already hear the music coming out of the City Hall. I'm pretty sure that Supermassive Black Hole by Muse had just started.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, turned to stare at the Vanquish. When Carlisle got out, people's heads followed him all the way to the passenger side.

He opened the door, and just like in the movies, I stuck one silver stilettoed foot out, and placed it on the pavement, and then stepped out of the vehicle.

I swear I heard a purse drop, and someone say, "HolyshitisthatBellaSwan?"

We walked past everyone and into the garden, where Carlisle handed over our tickets, and we both smiled for a picture. I had the feeling that would be in the yearbook, and all over the Internet, school, and possibly the world.

Everyone just stared.

JUST.

STARED.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I shouted, and they all scurried away and resumed what they were doing.

"Gah!" I said as Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike _literally_ bounded up to us. Carlisle laughed when I screamed.

"Wow, Bella," Angela said, smiling. "You look amazing."

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Ange," I told her.

She was wearing a knee length black prom dress that had little sparkles all over it, and a red ribbon across the middle, and dark red ribbon across the bottom, and had her long curly brown hair loose.

"Wow, Bella," Jessica said, chipper as usual. She had her hair the same way she had it last year - no surprise there - and she was wearing a metallic white prom dress with - SURPRISE! - a somewhat low "V" neck.

"You look nice," I said, and we continued into the building.

We made our way over into a corner that wasn't occupied by a gaggle of teenagers making out, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I around his shoulders.

_But you gave me one good reason to fight and never walk away.  
So here I am, still holding on.  
With every step, you climb another mountain.  
With every breath, it's harder to believe.  
You make it through the pain, another hurricane,  
just to get to that one thing.  
Just when you think the road is going nowhere,  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams,  
They take you by the hand, and show you that you can.  
There are no boundaries. There are no boundaries._

I smiled up at Carlisle, and he smiled back.

_You can go higher, you can go deeper.  
There are no boundaries, I'm gonna believe ya.  
_

He kissed me softly, and I put my head on his chest.

"Do you want to go out in the courtyard?" Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Sure."

He took my hand, and led us out into the courtyard, which was decorated with white lights and paper lanterns. (Think the movie prom scene, when they're alone in the gazebo. :) )

Carlisle put his hands back on my waist, and stared down into my eyes. I was having trouble breathing because of this.

_Have I found you,  
Flightless bird? Jealous, weeping.. Or lost you, American mouth?  
_

I put my head on Carlisle's chest as we swayed around the gazebo, completely alone. Everyone had cleared out when we showed up.

I felt him press his lips to my head, and I looked up at him.

_Every night, in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance, and spaces between us,  
you have come to show you go on.  
Near.. Far.. Wherever you are, I believe  
that the heart does.. go on.  
Once more, you open the door,  
and you're here in my heart, and,  
My heart will go on, and on. _

It was now or never, I decided.

"..Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, his eyes smoldering even brighter than usual.

"I.. I.."

_You're here. There's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will..  
Go on. We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart, and my heart will  
Go on and on._

"..Yes..?" he said again, waiting patiently as we swayed in time with the music.

"..I love you," I whispered, looking at him.

His eyes widened, and then softened. "I love you too, Bella." He pressed his lips to mine, and we shared the best kiss I - or anyone - could ever have.

_Romeo, save me,  
I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring._

I hugged him tightly as the music swirled around us.

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

I laughed when Carlisle spun me around as the next song started.

_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world!  
She took the midnight train, goin' anywhere._

"You know, I love this song," I said in mid twirl.

"I remember when this came out, actually," Carlisle told me, continuing to spin me. "It was so popular it was scary."

I laughed again.

I was having so much fun that it was insane.

Carlisle and I danced and laughed for a while, and then I made him jump when I burst out with,

"DON'T STOP, BELIEVIN'! HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING! STREETLIGHTS, PEOPLE!" and spun around with my arms in the air.

Carlisle laughed, and joined me, twirling us around.

I have to say, this is, will be, and has been, the best prom ever.

**:D Aww! PURE. UNADULTERATED. FLUFF. :D :) Next chapter.. is.. uhm.. xD I may have to up the rating to M. O.o XD Tell me if you think I should or not. ;) Review, babes. :)**


	17. Pure Fluff before the Boom

**Aha. The actual.. SEX.. part, like graphic shit.. xD is in my new story that I just posted not more than five minutes ago. xD This starts from where the sex ended. xD If you read the other chapter 17, the one that actually has all the sex , you'll get where it's from. And I'd appreciate it if I didn't receive FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE. And this Chapter is mostly fluff, because the next chapter is big. O.o and .. yeah. xD That one may take me a while, so in the meantime, go read You And I Were Meant To Be. xD Please? :{ No one really read it. D:**

Chapter 17

"Wow," he said. He sat up and peeled my tights off, and then lay back down, pulling the blankets over us and clapping once to turn off the lights.

I ran my hand through his hair. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to a 363 year old," I laughed. "Isn't that statutory rape?"

"I think it's way beyond statutory, but you're eighteen, love," he said, and my heart skipped a beat. He laughed, obviously hearing it.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, yawning.

"Sleep, Bella," he murmured, his British accent making it sound.. beautiful.

"Okay. I just need a kiss for good dreams," I told him. He kissed me, and lay his head back on my chest, probably listening to my heart beat. I ran my fingers through his hair some more, and apparently fell asleep doing that.

The next morning, I was sore. I wonder why. Haha.

I woke up to Carlisle with his head still on my chest, staring up at me.

"Good morning, love," he said, his eyes glowing brightly. My heart skipped another beat, and he smiled.

"Good morning," I replied, grinning. You know, that is, until I realized that the blanket wasn't covering my chest. I squealed and covered my boobs.

Carlisle laughed. "Why the sudden embarrassment at your body?"

"I dunno," I said, blushing.

"Once again, you have no reason to blush. You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear, and I blushed even deeper.

"Carlisle, how long are we staying here?" I asked, slowly returning back to my human color.

"Well, I have it rented until Monday." He smiled.

"Ooh la la," I laughed, stretching. "I need a shower. I'm kinda sweaty."

Carlisle laughed. "If I could sweat, I'd be sweaty, too."

I grabbed the sheet and walked to the bathroom, but not before saying, "Care to join me?"

Within a second, maybe less, we were in the bathroom and the door was slammed. How evil are we?

___

At the moment, Carlisle was out hunting, and I was sliding around the Penthouse - which has hardwood floors - in one of Carlisle's dress shirts and a pair of knee high black socks, singing to _Forever and For Always_ by Shania Twain.

_Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always.  
We will be together all of our days.  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.  
Always.._

I pirouetted through the air, and then promptly slammed into the wall, just as the door 's laughter filled the whole penthouse as I slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"I hate you," I said into the floor, my lip stuck to my nose.

"I'm sorry, love. But the picture was just too great," he said, picking me up.

"I can only imagine," I mumbled, picturing me flying through the air and slamming into the wall.

"I remember when this song came out, too," Carlisle said.

"Do you remember _every_ song that ever came out?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I don't remember when _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ came out." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, and starting to sway back and forth.

"Oh, haha," I said sarcastically. "Wait," I said, sliding away. I restarted the song, and slid back, and of course, right into Carlisle. "Oof!" Sliding into marble hurts more than sliding into drywall, let me tell you that much. "Ay chihuahua," I mumbled.

Carlisle laughed again, and put his hands back on my waist.

I placed mine around his neck, and smiled up at him. I feel like a newlywed.

_In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me.  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me -_

"You can stay right here forever, in my arms," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

_And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now.  
And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how.  
I'll never see that day._

Carlisle whispered in my ear again. "Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days."

I whispered back, "Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face. Always."

He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled.

_In your heart, I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me.  
And when we're apart I know how much you miss me.  
I can feel your love for me in your heart.  
And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now.  
And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how.  
I'll never see that day. _

This time, we sang together, to each other. "Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days. Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face. Always."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"In your eyes, I can still see the look of the one who really loves me. The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me. I can still see your love for me in your eyes. And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now. And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how. I'll never see that day," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Carlisle brushed them away, and sang the chorus to me again. "Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days. Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face. I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days. Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face. I'm keeping you forever and for always."

I actually had happy tears running down my face. "I'm keeping you forever," I said.

He smiled.

"In your arms..," I finished, and kissed him.

I was really.. really in love.

**I made myself cry writing this because I miss my fiancé so much. ;-; How sad.  
Anyhow, R&R! And read You And I Were Meant To Be ! xD While waiting for the next chapter, cos it'll be kinda .. xD Yeah. I have to work on it. xD **


	18. Moving In, and Big Surprises

**Prepare for long. xD**

Chapter 18

Carlisle and I had finally gotten home around five Monday night. And yes, I was a bad girl and skipped school. But hell, we graduate on Saturday, so who really cares? ..Yes, Charlie will. But what he doesn't know, won't kill him. _Yet_.

I collapsed on my bed as Carlisle hung my dress up in my closet.

When I lifted my head, Carlisle was right in front of me, sitting on the floor.

"Bella, I have an important question to ask of you," he said, getting all formal. I thought I'd gotten rid of that. Damn.

"Yes..?" I asked warily, eyeing him.

"Will you move in with me?" I was not expecting that, and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Where at?"

"The house," he said, referring to the white mansion that you couldn't find in the dark to save your god-damned life.

"Right. How stupid of a question was that?" I laughed. "But what about Charlie?"

"I actually talked it over with him already." My eyes widened.

"..When was this?"

He laughed at me. I glared. "The night before the prom," Carlisle said, rubbing my hand with his thumb. "So, will you move in with me?" His molten eyes looked hopeful.

"Mhm." I smiled, and kissed him quickly. A car door slammed outside. "I'll go tell Charlie," I said, practically bolting out of the room and leaving Carlisle laughing on the floor.

"Hey, Dad!" I chirped, bouncing in place as he hung up his gun.

"..Hello.." He looked like he was afraid that I was high or something.

"You know how you and Carlisle talked about me moving in with him?" I followed him into the kitchen where he clomped around, and got a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah?" he asked, popping it open and taking a sip.

"I said yes." I grinned.

"That's great!" He grinned back, and his mustache was wet.

"Uh.. Dad.. you got a little.." I wiped at the top of my mouth.

"Oh. Haha."

"Dad, why do you.. like.. I don't know, accept mine and Carlisle's relationship?" I have been curious about this for two months, ever since Carlisle came back and Charlie let him stay. "I mean, he's twenty-six. Why did you let him stay?" I asked, sitting down in one of the mismatched kitchen chairs.

"Well.. I was tired of seeing you moping around, Bells. And I could tell from the moment I came home and found you two on the couch that he wasn't going to hurt you like that bastard, Edward. Sorry. But you needed some happy in your life. And now look what you're doing. You went to prom - and not against your will - and now you're moving in with your boyfriend." He was starting to sound choked up. "I'm just really happy for you, Bella. I just want to see you happy."

"Aww, Dad, you're gonna make me cry," I said, a smirk on my face. "Thanks. And I_ am_ happy."

"Good. And if he hurts you, I'll _kill_ him. I still have my shotgun somewhere around here," he muttered.

"No need for that, Dad. Keep the shotgun away."

I ran back up the stairs and slammed into my door.

"You okay?" Charlie asked from downstairs.

"Nope," I said, opening my door.

"Alright!" he called back.

"Stupid." Carlisle was laughing again. "I _swear_ I'm going to hit you. I swear." This only made him laugh harder. "Oh, I hate you!" I shouted, and tackled him.

"GAH!" Carlisle'd never made that kind of noise before. I started laughing hysterically. And I mean, _hysterically_. "What's so funny?" Carlisle asked, sitting up.

"You said gah," I gasped out between peals of laughter.

"..And?" He honestly didn't get it, which only made it funnier.

"You've never made a noise like that before." My laughter had finally died down a little.

"Love, you're so weird," he said, sighing.

"And you love me for it." I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Indeed, I do." Carlisle leaned in and kissed me softly..

And a loud cough interrupted us from the doorway. We had forgotten to close the door. "Uh, Bells?"

And it was my father. I turned beet red. Once again, I swear my hands turned red. Maybe even my feet.

"Yeah?" I squeaked. I peeked at Carlisle from under my hair, and he was staring at the ceiling like it was the most intriguing thing he had _ever_ seen.

"Are you moving in tomorrow or tonight? I mean, not that I want you out.. It's just that you don't really.. have much.. to.. pack.." Charlie was embarrassed, too. Good.

"Carlisle?" I asked, still looking at the floor. Sure enough, my feet were turning pink. Full body blush. WAY TO GO, DAD.

"Tonight would be fine with me," he said to no one in particular, but it was aimed at the ceiling.

"And there is your answer, Dad. Now, go away."

"Alrighty then." He then clomped back downstairs.

"_Ohmygodthatwassogoddamnedembarrassing_!" I said in one breath, making Carlisle jump.

"Agreed. But at least I didn't turn pink." He smirked.

"Once again, I_ swear _I'm going to hit you one day," I re-threatened.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Carlisle said, helping me up. "So, you want to start packing now?"

"Shouldn't take much. Clothes.. uh.." I got silent. "And my books. That's about all I have that I want, actually." I laughed at how pathetic that was. "Wow. That's pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not really. Just kinda." I hit his arm. "Ow," he said, holding his arm. "That hurt."

"It hurt me more than it hurt you. Trust me."

"Sure, sure," he mumbled, and I hit him with a pillow. "HEY!"

"Yes?" I asked with the pillow raised above my hand.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Cheater." I hit him again. "And I love you, too."

___

By eight, we were already at home - That's gonna take some time to get used to - and moving my depressing one suitcase of stuff into Carlisle's room. I was doing this while he hauled things out of the basement back into the living room, kitchen, and so on. The strength of vampires never ceased to amaze me.

Mine and Carlisle's room was abso-fucking-lutely huge - pardon my french - and it had the biggest master bath I have ever seen. It was like the size of Manhattan, with a tub the size of Phoenix.

Don't even get me started on the bed.. But I will anyway. Eh, how about I just describe the whole room?

The walls were a soft beige, and there was furniture everywhere. The bed was at least a triple king, if they even have those, because it was at least three times larger than a king size bed, and it looked really, really comfortable. I hadn't gotten around to attacking it yet.

The room reminded me of something you'd see in_ Better Homes and Gardens Magazine_.

Carlisle came into the room just as I was leaving the bathroom in total awe.

"Did you know that you could fit Manhattan in your bathroom, and Phoenix in your tub?" I asked him, my face still in shock. He laughed at me again. He seemed to be fond of doing that.

"Silly Bella." He grinned and my heart skipped a beat. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it? It looks like something out of a magazine. I love it. And I want to try that bed out soon," I said, winking at him.

"That can be arranged." He winked back. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach made this weird squealing noise, and I jumped. "Apparently I am."

On our way down the stairs, we discussed graduation. "Are you going to college?"

"Hmm.. You know, I don't really think I'm going to. I mean, I don't know what I want to do, and if I ever figure it out, I can go to college then, right?"

"True." Carlisle got silent for a moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?" This was probably a stupid question.

"You know, pretty much everything," he laughed.

"Well.. I really want scrambled eggs," I said, noticing that I was really craving them.

"Scrambled eggs it is then."

While Carlisle was making me eggs, I just then realized something: He's left-handed.

"..Is it sad that I am now just realizing that you're left handed?" I asked, watching him cook. It smelled delicious.

"Well, no, because I'm ambidextrous. I cook with my left hand and I write with my right," Carlisle explained. I couldn't help but find that the way he said ambidextrous in his light British lilt cute. Hey, don't give me that look. You all know that you like a man with a British accent.

"Yeah, I can't write with my left hand to save my life," I said as he plated my eggs. I practically attacked them. "Damn, these are good. Are you like, a gourmet chef or something, Carlisle?" I chewed and swallowed. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you were. You've been around a pretty long time. You've probably done it all by now."

"Well, I do admit, I did take some professional cooking classes, incase I needed them sometime along the road," he said, watching me eat.

I stopped with my fork in mid air. "Why are you watching me eat?"

"You're fascinating," he said simply.

"I am?" I quirked my left eyebrow. "Because I'm eating eggs?"

"Silly Bella. You've always been fascinating."

"Stop making me blush, would ya? I'm trying to eat here." I stabbed a piece of egg, and if presumed to fall off my fork. I stabbed it again.. And again.. And again.. And again.

"Love, it's already dead," Carlisle pointed out.

"Don't make me stab you next, mister," I said, continuing to stab my last piece of egg.

He sighed and took the fork from me, scooping it onto the fork, and holding it up for me. I opened my mouth, and he fed me. How romantic.

"Was that easier?" he asked, washing my plate.

"Maybe," I said, leaning back in the chair.

He sighed. "So stubborn."

"You love me anyhow."

"Yes, I do. You know, I guess."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." He grabbed my hand and took me into the living room, where we promptly collapsed on the couch in a big heap, like a big human pretzel. "You know that I love you."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I do. Now kiss me, fool."

"Can - and will - do," Carlisle murmured, and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

You can only guess what happened after that. Yes, be jealous. Very, _very_, jealous.

____

It was currently two days after I graduated, and Carlisle was out hunting, and I was reading on the couch, after having devoured a heaping plate of spaghetti, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

And when I opened the door, my heart stopped.

It was Edward.

He didn't even _ask_ to come in. He just barged in.

"Where the hell is Carlisle?" he growled, practically glaring at me.

I ignored the question. "Why the hell are _you_ here?" I asked, glaring back.

"I have a right to be in my own house." I laughed.

"_Your_ house? Oh, yes, the house that _must_ be yours because _you_ bought it, _you_ pay taxes on it, and _you_ came back for it." Yes, I was pissed, and _yes_, I was going to let it show. "Oh, and just like you came back for _me_, right? You going to go and abandon it, too?" I knew that was a low blow, but he deserved it.

Edward sighed. "Bella.." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand all right. You didn't give a _damn_ about me from the beginning, did you?" I snarled. "Because if you had, _you_ would have come back, and not Carlisle, now, wouldn't you?"

"Bella, I -"

"_I'm not finished_," I hissed, and he stopped talking. "You had _better_ not have come here to yell at Carlisle, who is someone who _cares_ about me, thank you very much, just because _he_ realized the right thing before _you_ did!"

"Bella - "

"_I said that I wasn't finished _!" I shouted, my voice going up have an octave. "Do you have _any_ idea what you _put me through_, Edward? _DO YOU_?! I jumped off a fucking _cliff_ for you! Just to hear your god-damned voice! I was going _insane_ over you, and you-" pause "-didn't-" pause "_care_."

"Bella, I cared, and I still care," Edward said frantically, his eyes pleading.

"Don't you _even_ tell me you cared!" I all but screamed, my voice shooting up another octave. "Because if you had cared, _you would have come back_!"

"I'm back now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well, now you're too late, Edward. You lost your chance, and you lost me," I said, stomping into the kitchen.

"Bella - "

"Shut up, Edward," I said flatly.

"Bella - " he tried again.

"I said, _shut up, Edward_."

He spun me around, and pressed his lips to mine.. And I felt _absolutely_ nothing, except _pure rage_.

I shoved on his chest, and he pulled away. "_Get the hell off me_! What part of "You lost your chance, and you lost me, and you're too late," do you _not_ understand, you thick headed vampire?!" If I was pissed before, now I was murderous.

"I don't understand any of it," Edward said, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"Don't you even try that on me, or I swear I will set you on god-damned fire, and I'm _not_ even kidding." I wanted to at this particular moment, and bad. I stalked back into the living room, hoping he would follow me. To my luck, he did. "Edward, get the hell out of my house."

His eyes were wide.

"I said get the hell out of my house, Edward. _Now_. I don't want to see you right now. I don't know if I'll ever want to see you." I huffed, and then squeaked when he backed me up against the wall.

"You don't mean any of that, Bella," he whispered, running his hand down my face, just like he did in front of the gym so long ago. "You still love me. I know it," Edward murmured, right before kissing me again. And this time, when I shoved on his chest he wouldn't _move_. He put his hands around the tops of my arms, and practically pinned me to the wall. It hurt.

"Edward," I muttered against his mouth. "Let me _go_."

He didn't acknowledge that he'd heard me, but I know damn well that he had. Instead, he pressed harder against my lips, which also hurt, and tried to force his tongue into my mouth.

"I said, _let me go_."

Still nothing.

So I did the only thing I could think of - I raised my knee has hard as I could into his crotch, and he pulled away, falling to the floor, and I gasped in pain. Thank God that worked, but I'm pretty damn sure that I just broke my kneecap.

"Get the HELL out, Edward. NOW!" I screamed, opening the door.

I blinked, and he was gone. I slammed the door and locked it. And then I pressed my back to it, slid down to the floor, and cried.

I wound up limping to the phone, and calling Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella? Did something happen?" he asked frantically, and almost too quickly for me to follow, and all I did was sob into the phone. "Bella, what happened?"

"Edward," I choked out. "Kneecap. Broken. Come home," I gasped through tears.

"I'm on my way."

And then it was silent, except for my crying.

My tears weren't all just because my ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend's "son" had just practically forced himself on me, but because I was in _excruciating_ pain. I'm pretty sure that I shattered my kneecap, and maybe part of my tibia or fibula.

Carlisle came in through the kitchen, which scared me. I jumped and screamed, somewhat scared that Edward had come back.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked again, crouching down in front of me.

"Edward came back, and we fought," I told him, tears still running down my face. "I yelled at him, and he kissed me." Carlisle tensed. "I screamed at him for that, and then I did more yelling. And right after I told him to "get the hell out of my house," he kissed me again, and that time he wouldn't let go, even after I said it twice. So I slammed my knee in between his legs. I broke my kneecap. I think I shattered it," I finally choked out. I slid up my sleeves, and sure enough - There were finger and palm shaped bruises on my upper arms. My lips felt swollen.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle whispered, placing his hand on my face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"It's not your fault. Can you please take me to the hospital?" I asked in a strained voice. It hurt _so_ bad.

"Of course."

Carlisle grimaced and apologized profoundly when he swung me up in his arms and I screamed in pain.

____

My kneecap was _definitely_ shattered, and Carlisle was livid. He didn't show it, but I could tell that Edward was in for a _big_ surprise the next time he saw Carlisle.

I was given the worlds heaviest cast ever, I swear, and about twelve hundred bottles of Vicodin for the pain.

When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep, and sleep some more.

Carlisle layed down with me, and sang to me until I fell asleep.

_One, two - One, two, three, four.  
Give me lovin' then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely getting mad. I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you. You make it easy.  
It's easy as one, two - one, two, three, four.  
There's only one thing, to do. Three words, for you.  
I love you._

____

When I woke up, there was a large flash of lightning, which illuminated the whole room. I screamed loudly because someone was in the room who shouldn't be there.

Carlisle came flying through the door and turned on the lights, finding me there, shaking and crying.

"What happened?" He looked worried, and it hurt me that I was making him worry so much.

"I swear," I sobbed. "I _swear_ someone else was in the room. I know I saw something." I took a deep breath. "When the lightning flashed. It looked like there was someone else in here, staring at me."

"Are you _sure_ that someone else was in here?" He ran his hand through my hair, and pulled me to his chest. I nodded, clenching onto his shirt. I felt so helpless. "Who do you think it was?"

"It looked like Edward, Carlisle." I felt him stiffen. "He looked crazy," I said quietly. "Like he was going out of his mind."

Carlisle sighed and kissed the top of my hair. I heard him inhale. "It's going to be alright, love. I promise you that."

"Carlisle..," I said into his shirt. "I'm starting.. to get a little afraid.. that maybe he's going to hurt me."

"I would _never_ let him hurt you." He kissed my head again, and pulled me closer, covering us with the blanket.

"But.. What if he hurts you?" I asked, looking up at him. We had moved so that I was laying on his chest while he was propped against the headboard.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, he isn't going to hurt me, or you, and I can promise you that." Carlisle kissed my lips softly, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Try and fall back to sleep, Bella. You've had a hard day."

I nodded, winding my fingers into his shirt, and trying to get the mental image of what I'd seen out of my head as the rain poured on.

**:o Expecting that? I hope not. xD But I apologize if it wasn't like.. **_**exciting**_** enough. I tried my best, alright? Please review. D: And don't flame me. :[ It'll get happier in a bit. I may just make Bella think she's insane for a while, so I'm not alone. xD**

**Anyhow, I apologize to Edward lovers. Hell, I'm an Edward lover, but he deserved that. xD But yeah. Review please. And I'm sorry on how long this may take me to put up. We're having thunder storms with a **_**lot**_** of lightning in them, so I can't get online, for fear of frying the computer. I should really get off it **_**now.**_** So I'll be on when I can to post this.  
Love you all, my wonderful readers xD**


	19. Lights Out, Lightning, And Love

**Sorry that it took me this long. D: I was trying to work on a different story, and then we had **_**another**_** freak storm.. Which means no computer.. Which means I have to read forever.. and now my internet is being stupid.. Just blame my computer and the weather. xD BY THE WAY.. I have over 500 reviews ! I LOVE You people! xD This chapter is going to be written a little differently until Carlisle shows up.. Like.. she's talking to herself in her head, you know? xD So I apologize if any of you get confused. I'm just writing this in the way that I think to myself. Like.. I talk to myself like I'm talking to an audience. I always ask questions, like I'm waiting for someone to answer. So, once again, I apologize if you get confused! **

Chapter Nineteen

The next few days were hell. Reason one: It was storming the whole time, which meant lightning, and me, seeing things. Two: Every time Carlisle left he room, and it happened to lightning, I swear on my _god-damned grave _that something was there. And three: Carlisle was worried sick about me, and I hated making him feel like this.

It was now June, and I had been doing better.. Except for right now. Carlisle was out hunting; He'd put it off for as long as he could so that he didn't have to leave me. And it was storming. Bad. Bad, bad, bad.

I was completely fine, watching TV on the couch, underneath a soft blanket.. You know, that is.. until the power went out. _That_ is when the overwhelming paranoia started, and the wishing for Carlisle to just come home. I didn't care if he ate me. I really didn't. I just didn't want to be in the dark with the lightning alone.

Especially when I'm seeing my ex-boyfriend in the lightning flashes, looking flipping insane, and like he might kill me or something delusional.

And if you call me insane, I'm going to behead you.

..That sounded insane, didn't it?

So I am currently sitting on the couch, curled in a ball, waiting for Carlisle to get back.. And that's when the lightning flashed for the first time since the lights had gone out, and I stifled a scream, because I _knew_ for a _fact_ that in the corner of the room, there was someone standing there. Someone who was six foot two, with bronze hair and golden eyes.

From what I could see when the room went dim again, I was alone. And you all wonder why I think I'm going crazy. Now you see why?

I braced myself for the second flash, but not for what came next. He was at least twelve feet closer to me than the first time, and when the lightning was gone, so was he.

I _really_ am nuts, aren't I?

I was starting to get frantic. Carlisle wasn't home yet. Was something wrong? Was I just hallucinating? Dreaming? High? Delusional? I considered all but high, unless someone had slipped something into the vents. Possible, but unlikely. Unless Edward had finally lost his Animal Crackers.

Animal crackers? Okay, I really needed Carlisle. This was getting to be too much.

_Lightning flash three_. And this time, I screamed.

And I mean, _screamed_. Why? Because he was _right in front of me_, and his eyes were wide. And crazy. And they were black.

And all I could think was, _Please, please let the black part be a trick of the light. _

I was now so scared that I was shaking, and I jumped at least a foot in the air when I heard a loud thump. "C - Carlisle?" I asked shakily. But I knew that Carlisle wouldn't make a noise like that.

The thumping noise got louder.

One final flash of lightning, and this time, I passed out from sheer terror, because the last thing I saw was a pale, demon-like face with dark, black eyes and deep circles under the eyes not more than five inches from my face. And I'm pretty sure that there was bronze hair in that mix somewhere.

___

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Bella? Please wake up," a voice frantically begged from behind me. I was on someones lap.

"Ungh," I mumbled. My head felt like there was a little man in there, stabbing me relentlessly with a serrated knife.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes, and found the most worried Carlisle face I have ever seen not more than two feet above me, his golden eyes filled to the brim with worry. "What happened?" He ran his cool fingers through my hair as I squinted into the light that was above him.

I wracked my brain to remember, and when I did, I winced.

"Bella.. What happened?" he repeated again. This meant he was extremely worried.

"I was on the couch, watching TV.. And I remember the power going out.. And me starting to freak because I was alone.." I grimaced again, trying to think. It was like my memory was all fuzzy. "And I remember that there were four flashes of lightning.. And thumping.. And that the first flash started out with a figure in the room.. in the very corner of it, and with every flash, he got closer.." I shuddered, and Carlisle squeezed my hand, while using the other to run his fingers through my hair. "And the third.. he was.. like.. right.. in front of me. Black eyes. I remember black eyes. And, uh.. The fourth one..," I trailed off, closing my eyes, trying to remember exactly what I saw, and when it popped into my head, I jumped. "White face. Demon-like. Dark circles. Black.. Pitch black eyes. Not more than a foot in front of me. And then it all went black."

I hadn't realized I was shaking until Carlisle pulled me up against his chest.

"Bronze hair," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Carlisle asked, rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

"The figure had bronze hair," I repeated louder. "I could swear. Either it was bronze, or reddish blonde." Carlisle stiffened again.

"Bella, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going into the kitchen." I watched Carlisle walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, and I heard the distinct sound of phone buttons beeping.

I waited what seemed like an eternity - I don't even think I blinked. My eyes hurt - for Carlisle to come back into the room. He looked.. calm. Or that was his angry face. I couldn't tell. I'd never met an angry Carlisle, and I hope I don't ever meet one.

"Are you hungry?" I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"A little." My stomach squealed. Again with that noise.

He laughed. "What do you want?"

"Eggs."

"Again?"

"What? Eggs are good!" I protested, getting up, and wrapping the blanket around me. I wobbled a little, and crashed into Carlisle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yes, the worry in his eyes was evident.

"I'm fine," I promised, kissing his lips softly. "I'm just a little shook up." Or maybe a little rattled in the head. I wasn't quite sure yet.

While sitting at the dining table eating a plate of eggs the size of Seattle, a random question popped into my head. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, love?" It still made my heart skip a beat when he called me that.

"When.." I tried to put this right, and not sound like a ditz. "When did you start.. having feelings for me?"

"Hmm." Carlisle clasped his fingers together, and rested his chin on top of them. "Well, I would have to say that the first time you interested me was the first time I met you." My eyes widened. "It's not that I immediately liked you like that.. I just found you interesting.. and could feel that there was either something deep buried there, or something was going to happen eventually." He laughed. "Maybe having lived with Alice for so many years has rubbed off on me."

I smiled. "When did you start thinking.. like.. more along the lines of closer than father and daughter?"

He "Hmm"ed again. "I would have to probably say.. when Alice, Jasper, and you went to Phoenix. I was beyond terrified that something would happen to you, and I had absolutely no reason why. I loved you like a daughter then, but I could.. I guess I could feel it growing to be more than that, and that confused me somewhat."

"You know, the first time that I ever.. Thought of you in more than that way.. was on my eighteenth birthday," I said, looking at my plate of eggs. "Before the damn paper cut happened, I remember just looking at you.. And .. I saw something." I blushed. "Something I hadn't seen before. And when I saw the Mercedes parked across the street, my heart did little flip-flops. At the time, the only person other than Edward that I had wanted to see was you, and maybe Alice."

I looked up, and Carlisle was gazing at me with a smile on his face. His eyes were molten amber, and my heart fluttered, stopped, and picked up twice the speed. Carlisle chuckled, hearing this.

"I think it's time you went got some sleep. You've had a hard day," he said, scooping me up into his arms. I squeaked, not expecting this.

"Ooh. I get carried to bed. I like this."

"Silly Bella."

"Silly Carlisle."

"Oh, haha, very funny."

"I know. I should take up being a comedian, shouldn't I?" I asked sarcastically as he put me on the bed, and climbed in with me.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I fell asleep to Carlisle singing again - The best way to fall asleep ever, especially when you can hear his velvet voice rumbling throughout his chest, and the rhythmic motion of his breathing.

_Since the moment I spotted you;  
Like walkin' around with little wings on my shoes.  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies. Ooh, and it's alright.  
Bouncing 'round, from cloud to cloud. Got the feeling like I'm  
never gonna come down. If I said I didn't like it,  
Then you'd know I'd lied. Ooh.  
Every time I try to talk to you, I get so uptight.  
Turns out that everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
So I say, "Why don't you and I get together? Take on the world, and be together forever?  
Heads we will, tails we'll try again.  
So I say, "Why don't you and I help each other? Fly to the moon, and straight onto heaven.  
Cos without you, they're never gonna let me in."_

_**I'm making Edward sound like some creepy stalker dude from some horror movie, aren't I? XD I guess I still have sour feelings from ****New Moon that I'm still working out of my system. xD Heh.. xD How fluffy. :) XD Edward will be back later, I promise. XD But we need some more happiness.. and there will be a surprise, unless you've caught on already. xD Subtle hints, my friends. Subtle hints. And whoever can tell me the name of that song gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Well, whoever's review I open first. xD Read and review, my little readers ! xD :)**_


	20. Happy Fourth Of July, Bella

**O.O I am in AWE. When I got off at 10 AM, I had 511 reviews. Now I have.. 554. O.O I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH -hugs you all- xD But the chapter is dedicated to TaylorCaroline, who guessed the song correctly. "Why Don't You And I?" by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger of Nickelback. :D**

Chapter Twenty (WOOT!)

I sat up and yawned, looking over at the clock on the wall. Six in the morning. I surveyed the room, noticing that Carlisle wasn't in the bed with me. He was most likely in his office, I decided, getting out of bed and almost pitching into the floor.

I ran a hand through my hair and scuffled across the floor into the hallway, where I tried to readujust my shorts and dress shirt that I had stolen from Carlisle.

The door to his study was open, and the light was on. I could see his faint shadow splayed across the floor.

I was aiming for the door, but, of course, I being myself, slammed into the wall next to it, which caused Carlisle to come out of his study to find me, with my face pressed against the wall.

"G'morning," I mumbled against the door frame.

Carlisle peeled me off of it, and turned me to look at him, lifting my chin and turning my head to make sure I hadn't given myself a cuncussion or something. "Why're you up so early?"

"Why're you?" I asked sleepily.

"Bella, honey, I don't sleep," he reminded me, chuckling. "By the way.. Your hair looks somewhat like a haystack.. But I like it."

I smiled sleepily. "And yours looks like.. uhm.. Golden wheat fields," I mumbled, pretty much falling asleep right there in the hallway.

"..Wheat fields?" He pressed his cool hand to my forehead, and it felt really good.

"Or something like that," I muttered, putting my head on Carlisle's chest. "Ahh.. That feels good."

He rubbed my back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ergh," I grunted, starting to fall asleep.

"Bella?"

"Geeeeeh."

"Bella, you're falling asleep in the hallway," Carlisle said, and it sounded far away.

"Huzzahwhatta?" I wasn't paying any attention.

"Can you walk back to our room?"

"Ngh," I said.. mumbled.. something. I could hear the sigh in his chest, and then all of a sudden, he pulled me up, and carried me like a little kid back to our room. And when I say little kid, I mean little kid. My arms were around his neck, my legs around his waist, and my head was on his shoulder.

"Silly Bella," Carlisle whispered in my ear before laying me back in the bed, where I promptly fell back asleep when my head hit the pillow.

___

I sat up and looked at the clock. Ten in the morning. I got up and walked to Carlisle's study, where he was reading a book the size of my head.

"'Ello," I said, waving absentmindedly. "My forehead hurts."

Carlisle laughed.

"What?" I scratched my head, leaning against the door frame.

"You woke up around six this morning, and managed to run into the wall." I could see that he was trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't working well.

"I did?" I had no recollection of this.

"And then you proceeded to fall asleep on me in the hallway." His lips were now quivering with the effort of not laughing at me.

"Oh.. Right.. Well, anyway.. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" I screamed, causing Carlisle to fall off his chair.

"Thank you," he called from behind the desk. I started laughing, and had to grab onto the doorknob for support. "Happy Fourth of July to you, too."

When he stood up, his shirt was all crooked, and his hair was tousled, which just made me laugh even more.

"You fail," I pointed out, laughing hysterically.

He grunted.

"I love you," I said sweetly, trying to get him to stop playing with his hair.

"I love you, too," Carlisle replied, finally fixing himself.

The phone rang downstairs, and I ran - okay, tripped - down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, trying to keep my balance.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULYYYYYYY!" Alice screamed into my ear so loud that I had to hold the phone at least five feet from my head.

"Yeah, thanks. I'd appreciate it if I could keep my eardrums for the Fourth, thank you." She giggled. "But yeah, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!"

"Scream often?" Carlisle asked from behind me, a smile on his face.

"Well.." I winked, and I think he twitched.

It was silent on the other end. "Aaaaaaaalice?" I asked, drawing out the "A." "You there?"

"Mhm!" she chirped. If she was excited then, she was over exuberant now.

"Why so chipper?"

"Oh, no reason.. I gotta go. Love ya! Bye!"

I stared at the phone, wondering what the hell that was all about. "Alrighty then."

____

Carlisle and I practically did nothing all day, except watch TV and .. some.. recreational.. thing..s.. Yeah.

I had just finished dinner when Carlisle came up behind me and blindfolded me.

"You know," I said as he helped me out of the chair. "It is not, and I repeat - Is _not_ a good idea to blindfold the human." I stumbled a little.

"I'm not letting go," he said.

I managed to run into four things and trip over my own feet anyway.

I could hear a door open, and then birds chirping, so I could tell that we were on the porch at least. I had to blink to accustom myself to the light again when Carlisle pulled the blindfold off.

My eyes widened.

The backyard had been turned into a gorgeous firework watching area. There was a giant blanket spread across the lawn, and about six million pillows. Not to mention all of the flowers that were in full bloom. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I squealed, and Carlisle kissed me. "Come on. The fireworks start soon."

After I had situated myself in Carlisle's lap, my chest against his head, the first firework went off. We could see everything perfectly, as if we were right in front of them.

I did a lot of "Ooh!" and "Aah!" -ing, and pointing them out to Carlisle. I wondered briefly what fireworks looked like in a vampire's eyes.

I leaned back against Carlisle's chest, and looked into his eyes, which reflected the fireworks. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "Bella, look up."

I looked up, and what I saw made tears come into my eyes.

Clearly displayed in the air, in fireworks, no less, were the five words:

"_Bella, will you marry me_?"

I immediately started crying, but trust me, they were happy tears. _Very_ happy tears.

"Yes!" I squealed, turning around to kiss Carlisle hard on the mouth.

Carlisle then reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, and when he opened it, I gasped.

Nestled in the velvet, there sat a white gold ring with an at least three karat heart-shaped diamond. I looked up at him, speechless, with tears running down my eyes.

Carlisle repeated the question. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and for always. Will you marry me?" I nodded, not being able to say anything as the fireworks raged on behind us.

I held out my shaky hand and Carlisle slid the ring on, and then kissed me softly. "I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

_In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me.  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I could  
Stay right here forever in your arms.  
And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now.  
And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how.  
I'll never see that day._

_Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always.  
We will be together all of our days.  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.  
Always._

_Mmmm, baby._

_In your heart, I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me.  
And when we're apart I know how much you miss me.  
I can feel your love for me in your heart.  
And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now.  
And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how.  
I'll never see that day._

_Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always.  
We will be together all of our days.  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.  
Always.._

_Ahh oh oh. Wanna wake up every morning. To you. Mmhmm ohh._

_In your eyes, I can still still see the look of the one who really loves me.  
The one who wouldn't out anything else in the world above me.  
I can still see your love for me in your eyes.  
And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now.  
And there ain't no way - And there ain't no how.  
I'll never see that day._

_Cos I'm keeping you forever and for always.  
We will be together all of our days.  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.  
I'm keeping you forever and for always.  
We will be together all of our days.  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face._

I'm keeping you forever and for always. Oh oh oh oh oh.

_I'm keeping you forever. Oh oh oh._

_Mmhm there forever._

_In your arms.._

**AWW! I made myself cry again. xD I'm such a pansy. xD ( Jasper: I AM NOT A PANSY!) xDDDDDD Hope you enjoyed. :) And I just had to put the lyrics to Forever And For Always there. I had to. xD Review! Next chapter may be pretty interesting, on what I'm planning. ;) **


	21. Big Surprises

**Once again, I love you people. xD Happy reading ! xD**

Chapter Twenty-One

Charlie had taken the engagement news well. He'd said that he expected it sooner or later. Reneé was.. To say the least.. amazed that I was engaged to Edward's _father_, for god sakes. She didn't ask questions though, thank God.

When I woke up, there was a large twist in my stomach, like I had been punched in the gut. I flew out of bed and into the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth, and became violently sick.

"Bella?" I could hear Carlisle's voice from behind me. He pulled my hair out of my face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer yet. He held me anxiously as I shook, waiting for the ability to breathe again.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle's voice was strained.

"I'm fine," I panted. "It's probably just a bug. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away," I moaned again, struggling to get up so I could rinse my mouth out. He helped me gently, ignoring the weak shoves I aimed at him. After my mouth was clean, he carried me to the bed and perched me on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, still worried. He put a cold hand on my forehead. It felt nice. "How do you feel now?"

I thought about that for a moment. The nausea had passed as suddenly as it came. "I feel fine. A little hungry, actually."

Carlisle made me wait an hour and keep down a large glass of water before he fried me up some eggs covered in tons of cheese. I felt perfectly normal, except for the slight pain in my throat from throwing up. He put on TNT - We hadn't watched this channel for a long, long time - And I lounged lazily across his lap.

I got bored with watching _Law And Order: SVU_, and twisted around to kiss him. And just like this morning, I felt like I had been punched in the gut when I moved. I lurched off of the couch, my hand tight over my mouth. I knew I could never make it to the bathroom. so I bolted to the kitchen sink.

He held my hair again.

"Are you sure you're fine? Maybe we should go to the hospital so I can check you out," he suggested anxiously after I had rinsed my mouth out. I shook my head and edged toward the hallway. Going to the hospital meant needles and drawing blood.

"I'll be fine after I brush my teeth."

While looking for a bottle of new toothpaste underneath the sink, I came across something that made my mind stop thinking about toothpaste immediately. I picked up the small blue box and stared at it in my hand for a long time, forgetting everything else around me.

Then I started counting in my head. Once. Twice. Three times. And then a fourth and fifth time.

The knock on the door startled me; the little box landed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked through the door. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no," I said, but my voice sounded oddly strangled, as if I had something lodged in my throat.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" Worriedly now.

"O..kay..?" I couldn't even think straight.

He came in and appraised my position, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the open cabinet, and my expression, which was blank, staring, and most likely full of shock. He sat to me, his hand going to my forehead at once.

"What's wrong?"

"..How many days has it been since the prom?" I whispered.

"At least thirty four," he answered automatically. "Bella, what is it?"

I was counting again, for the sixth time. I held up a finger, cautioning him to wait, and mouthed the numbers to myself. I'd been wrong about the days before. Prom had been farther away than I'd thought. I started again; The seventh time.

"Bella!" he whispered urgently. "What's wrong? I'm losing my mind over here."

I tried to swallow. It didn't work; that thing was still lodged in my throat. I grabbed the little blue box of tampons off the floor and held them up silently.

He stared at me in confusion. "What? Are you trying to pass this off as an illness of PMS?"

"No," I managed to choke out. "No, Carlisle. I'm trying to tell you that my period is at least a week and a half late, maybe more."

Silence.

His facial expression didn't change. It was like I hadn't even spoken.

"I don't think I have a bug," I added.

No response. I now had a sculpture next to me.

"The seeing stuff," I mumbled to myself in a flat voice. "Being so tired. The paranoia. The eggs. Oh. Oh. _Oh._" Now that I thought about it, _had _ I really seen Edward in the house?

Carlisle's stare seemed so glassy, as if he couldn't see anything anymore.

Reflexively, almost involuntarily, my hand dropped to my stomach. "Oh!" I squeaked again. I lurched to my feet, slipping out of Carlisle's unmoving hands. I'd never changed out of the little silk shorts and camisole I'd worn to bed. I yanked the blue fabric out of the way and stared at my stomach. "Impossible," I whispered. I had absolutely no experience with pregnancy or babies whatsoever, but I was _not_ an idiot. I'd seen enough movies and TV to know that this wasn't how it worked. I was only a nine or so days late, and if I _was_ pregnant, my body wouldn't have registered this fact. It _especially_ wouldn't have given me morning sickness, or food cravings, or anything else I'd had. I most _definitely_ wouldn't have had a small but defined bump sticking out from between my hips. No _freaking_ way.

I twisted my body back and forth, examining it from every angle, making sure that it wasn't a trick of the light. I ran my fingers over the small bump, surprised by how hard it felt. "_Impossible_," I said again, because bulge or no bulge, period or no period (and there definitely was _no_ period, though I'd never been a day late in my life), there was absolutely no way in _hell_ that I was pregnant. The only person I had _ever_ slept with was a vampire.

A vampire who was still on the floor, and who showed no signs of ever moving from that spot again.

There had to be _some_ other explanation. I had some foreign disease or something.

And then I remembered something - a morning of Internet research that seemed like a life ago now. Sitting at the old desk in my room at Charlie's house with gray light glowing dully through the window, staring at my ancient, wheezing computer, reading avidly through a site called "Vampires A - Z." It had been less than twenty four hours since Jacob Black had told me that the Cullen's were vampires by trying to entertain me with ancient Quilleute legends he hadn't believed in - or cared about - yet. I'd scanned through the first entries on the site, which was dedicated to vampire myths around the world. One was even the Italian _Stregoni benefici_ who just so happened to be my fiancé, of which I hadn't known at the time. I'd paid less attention as the stories had become less believable. I only remembered vague bits of the later entries. They merely seemed excuses dreamed up to explain mortality rates - and infidelity. _No, honey! I'm not having an affair! That sexy woman you saw sneaking out of the house was an evil succubus. I'm lucky I escaped with my life!_ There had even been one for the ladies, too. _How can you accuse me of cheating on you - just because you've come home from a two-year sea voyage and I'm pregnant? It was the incubus. He hypnotized me with his mystical vampire-ness.._

That had been part of the definition of the incubus - the ability to father children with his hapless prey.

I shook my head, dazed. But.. I thought of Esme and especially Rosalie. Vampires couldn't have children. If it were possible, Rose would have found a way by now. The incubus myth was nothing but a fable. Except.. that.. Well, there _was_ a different. Of course in the state which she passed from human to inhuman. Totally unchanging, and the female body had to _change_ to bear a child. The constant change of a monthly cycle, for one thing, and then the bigger changes that were needed to accommodate a growing child. Rosalie's body couldn't change - It was frozen in time.

But _mine_ could. Mine _did_. I touched the bump on my stomach that hadn't been there the day before. And men.. Men could father children at age seventy even.. And in this case 363 year old vampires could, too.

Of course, how would anyone know if vampire men could father children, if vampire women could not? What vampire on earth would have the restraint necessary to test the theory with a human woman? Or the inclination? I could think of only one. Or two.

I stood there, my hand on my stomach, mulling over this information. I wanted to ask Carlisle to _please_ explain to me what was going on. I needed to go to where he sat, to touch him, but only my body wouldn't follow my instructions. I could only stare at my shocked eyes in the mirror, and my fingers gently pressed against the swelling on my torso. And then, like in some episode of the _Twilight Zone_, the scene abruptly changed. Everything I saw in the mirror seemed different, though nothing was actually different.

What happened to change everything was that a soft little nudge bumped my hand. From _inside my body_.

In the same moment, the phone rang, more shrill and demanding than usual. No one moved. It rang again and again. I tried to tune it out while I pressed my fingers to my stomach, waiting. My expression was no longer bewildered - It was wondering and amazed now. I barely noticed when the strange, silent tears streaked down my cheeks.

The phone kept ringing; Carlisle stayed put.

_Ring! RING! RING!_

Finally, the annoyance broke through everything else. I walked into the kitchen - going more carefully than ever, more aware of each motion's feel - and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Alice," I said. My voice wasn't much better than before. I cleared my throat.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Um.."

"Is Carlisle there?"

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not.. one hundred.. percent sure."

"Is everyone alright?" Had Alice seen this, or had something else happened?

"I just need to talk to Carlisle. Can you put him on the phone?" she asked anxiously.

"Well.. first.. Can vampires go into shock, Alice?"

"Has he been hurt?"

"No, no.. Just.. Taken by surprise."

"..I see.. Put him on, Please."

I walked back into the bathroom, and right before I got to Carlisle, who was still on the floor, I squeaked. Another nudge came from my stomach.

"Bella?" Alice asked, sounding worried about my squeak. "What happened?"

"I.. Swear.. Something _moved_ inside me just now," I told her.

Carlisle's head snapped up, and I sighed in relief. Carlisle held his hand out for the phone, his face white and hard.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Put him on," Alice said in a strained voice.

Not entirely sure Carlisle _could_ talk, I put the phone in his outstretched hand. He pressed it to his ear. "Is it possible?" he whispered. He listened for a long time, staring blankly at nothing. "And Bella?" His arm wrapped around me as he spoke, pulling me close to his side. He listened for what seemed like a long time, and he said, "Alright." He pressed "end."

"So?"

"Alice thinks you're pregnant. She says that she saw everything that happened this morning.. But after that, it gets all fuzzy.." He shook his head. I'd never seen Carlisle like this before, all shaken up and distraught.

"So I'm pregnant?" I squeaked.

"Love, you're pregnant."

**I apologize for all the dialogue from BD, but I didn't know how to do any of that. xD I'll probably use some more of BD, for the references to how she looks.. and acts.. and stuff, alright? But probably nothing as bad as that again. :) xD**

**Read and review :D**


	22. Carlisle is Crumbling

**Congrats to all who caught onto the egg thing early in the game. x] But anyhow.. I'm gonna try using Carlisle's POV for this. I dunno how well it'll turn out, and just remember: I have to go off of Breaking Dawn for a bunch of this because I'm no vampire pregnancy guru. And I have to use descriptions and stuff from it, but I'm trying to make it in my own words. xD Well, the last time I checked, I wasn't. And he may be slightly OoC.. Because throughout the whole pregnancy is JACOB'S POV. Which will make this a bit harder, so it may take me a bit more time to update, because this will take longer, because it requires more thinking than I usually have to give my chapters. And I'm trying not to put Jake in there, and make it like Breaking Dawn. But.. I'm thinking about bringing Edward back, so you can all figure out if she really was seeing him, or not. But anyhow, I apologize sincerely for this extremely long A/N xD But it had to be done. :) Now read my pathetic attempts at Carlisle's POV. x]**

**And before you all get confused: Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, and Esme are there. Edward is no where to be found.**

Chapter Twenty-Two  
Carlisle's Point Of View

I sighed, pacing the floor of my office. Bella was only two weeks pregnant, and.. I sighed again. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. That I had.. That I was killing her.

The door opened. "Carlisle, could you please stop with all the guilt? I feel like I just ran over some little girl's cat," Jasper said, his face scrunched up.

"Sorry." I ran my hands through my hair and sat down, resting my elbows on my knees. "I'm just so.."

"Guilty?" Jasper offered, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah. I can't believe that it's my fault that she.. That she's dying.. That.." I trailed off, closing my eyes.

"Carlisle, stop blaming yourself," a voice said from the doorway. I looked up. It was Esme. "It's not your fault. How were we to know what it would do? We've never dealt with this kind of thing before." Her voice was consoling. Comforting.

"But I can't save her," I said quietly. "Venom.. doesn't always.. Can't always save everything." Bella's heart beat faltered and got stronger, as if to prove my point. "If her heart gives out - It's already going too fast - then venom won't work."

Jasper had left the room, not being able to face me with the overwhelming guilt rolling off of me, and it was just me and Esme.

She crouched down in front of me. "Carlisle, please stop blaming yourself. Bella will find a way to make it her fault if she sees you like this," Esme said. "Do you even know what you look like?" I shook my head. I had been trying to avoid mirrors as much as possible because I knew I looked like crap.

Esme left for a moment and came back with a small hand mirror, and she held it up to me. My jaw dropped.

I'd seen what I'd looked like angry, somewhat arrogant, and I'd seen what I looked like in pain. But this—This was beyond agony. My eyes looked half-crazed. I looked like someone had lit me on fire. The purple shadows under my eyes were nearly black, it seemed, and I looked paler than usual. More white than pale.

I sighed and got up, leaving Esme in my office.

As I made my way down the stairs, Bella looked up and smiled at me. It looked like it took all of her strength to do so.

Bella had deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. She was thinner. Her skin seemed tight—like her cheekbones might break through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot—I knew that it wasn't shiny anymore—but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. There was something about her fingers and wrists that made them look so fragile that it was scary. Her legs had gotten so thin that she needed help to walk.

Before I even made it down the stairs, her skin turned light green—literally. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed the basin from the floor just in time to hold hit under her chin while she threw up noisily into it. I rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better than she did. I could feel her spine through the shirt that was several times larger than she was.

When she could raise her head, Bella smiled weakly at me, sort of embarrassed. "Sorry about that," she whispered. I let out a strangled noise. She put one of her thin hands on my cheek, trying to comfort me. She was cold and clammy.

"Bella, are you any worse, or bigger?" I asked quietly. I was being forced to be her fiancé and her doctor at the same time.

"Help me up?" she asked.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms under hers, and pulled her off the couch.

Bella's body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It didn't look normal. It strained against the grey sweatshirt that was nearly five times too big for her—which was saying something, considering it's Emmett's sweatshirt. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her in the last two weeks. It took me a second to realize how much bigger it had been since last night. At least four centimeters. And she was only two weeks pregnant. She shouldn't be this big. Not _that_ big.

But she was. And it was my fault.

I really didn't want to see this, or to think about it. I didn't want to think of what I'd put inside her. I didn't want to think about how something that she loved, and that I hated had taken root in the body I loved. If I had a stomach, it would be heaving.

But it was worse than that, so much worse, I thought, staring down at Bella's stomach as I supported her. Her distorted body.. The bones jabbing against the skin of her face.. I could only guess that she looked like this—so pregnant, so sick—because whatever it was that was inside her.. was taking her life to feed its own. Because it was a monster. Just like me.

"Carlisle?" she whispered, her sunken eyes filled with worry. They were the only thing the same about her. Even her voice was wrong. It was all scratchy.

"Yes, love?" I could tell that she was worried about me. Very much so. Always thinking of others before herself.

"Please don't feel bad about this. It was my choice." She trembled, and I sat her back on the couch slowly.

"It wasn't your choice for me to cause this to happen, now, was it?" I asked quietly, running my finger down her brittle face.

"No, but it was my choice to keep him," she said, running her hand over her swollen belly.

"Him?" We hadn't been able to get an ultrasound—The skin was too thick.

A light pink tint came into her cheeks. "I've decided that it's a boy. I can just feel it." She smiled, and it looked out of place on her face. "I'm naming him CJ."

"CJ?"

"Carlisle James," she whispered.

My un-beating heart gave a slight twinge. My first and middle name all wrapped into one monster.

"Rosalie?" I called, pressing a kiss to Bella's cold lips.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with Bella? I need to talk to Alice for a moment," I said, getting up. Bella watched me go as I left without waiting for Rosalie to answer me. I couldn't take seeing her like that. It was ripping me apart.

As I headed to the attic, I wondered what was going to happen to my sweet, innocent Bella, of whom I had damned to a death so painful that it hurt me to even think about.

**I'm so evil. D: The next chapter will have some Alice POV in it. Review and tell me how bad it sucks. I sorry if it does. xD**


	23. Alice in the Attic

**I am trying my _hardest_ not to make this as much like Breaking Dawn as possible, but goddamnit, its harder than you think! It'll go somewhat like BD until the birth, is what I'm planning on. But ONCE again—I AM NOT A VAMPIRE PREGNANCY GURU! D: Don't hurt me. Alice's POV will be in this a teeny bit. Or a lot. IT DEPENDS ON WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M WRITING. o.O And I'm a little.. Loopy because its 7:15 AM, and I have yet to sleep. xD This is gonna sound.. a bit like.. Jake and Eddie's talk, but I'll try to change it as much as possible, I promise D; Change of plans. xD It's all in APOV. xD Continue.**

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Alice's Point Of View

I could hear Carlisle coming up the stairs, heading to the pull-down ladder that lead to where I was currently lodged. I felt like a vampire-bat in the belfry. I growled. I didn't like it.

Every time I got near Bella—because she was so close to that _thing—_her whole future blurred. It was like trying to look through a bad television reception, therefore, I had a psychic's headache. Staying as far from her as possible was helping me. I hadn't seen much of anyone since I'd spoken to the most frantic Carlisle I had ever spoken to in my whole life those two weeks ago, so I had no idea what to expect when Carlisle's body appeared out of the door in the floor—But it sure as hell isn't what I saw.

For a second I was just a nineteen year old—a vampire kid—but still a kid—in many ways, of whom hadn't been around for 363 years. Just a child. Because I knew I would have to live a lot more, suffer a lot more, to ever understand the searing agony in Carlisle's eyes.

When he was finally in the room, the trapdoor shut underneath him, he raised a hand as if to wipe sweat from his forehead, but his fingers scraped against his face as if they were going to tear the granite skin right off. His black eyes burned in their sockets, out of focus, seeing things that weren't there. His mouth opened like he was going to scream, but nothing came out. This was the face a man would have if he were burning at the stake.

"Carlisle," I started, resting my chin on my knees, my spiked hair somewhat in my face, "you look like hell." He just sighed and practically collapsed onto the floor in front of me. I paused. "It's killing her, right? She's dying." And I knew when I said it that my face had become a watered-down echo of his—no one could copy that face. And if they could, I mourned for them. Weaker, different, because, even after knowing for two weeks, I was still in shock. I was going to lose my best friend, most likely, and Carlisle would lose the woman he loved. I don't even want to know what Edward would do. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I still hadn't wrapped my head around it yet—this was all happening too fast for my liking. He'd had time to get to this point. The last time I'd seen him—_really_ seen him—he'd just looked worried. Now.. I can't even explain. And it was so different, because I'd lost Bella once before—or so we thought—when I'd seen her jumping off of the cliff, and sent Carlisle out here. That is actually why we're in this whole mess. Because of god-damned effing cliff diving.

"My fault," Carlisle whispered, and he sank further onto the floor. I'd seen him saying this, in his office, alone.. Repeatedly. I felt cold as stone. Well, colder than normal, like the temperature had dropped in the room when Carlisle'd mumbled that it was his fault. "Yes," he groaned into the floor, like he was confessing to the floor and what lay beneath it. "Yes, it's killing her." I just stared at my father, feeling remorse. I hated seeing him like this.

"She won't let you take it out of her." I didn't say it like a question. I had seen the fight before it had happened. It had ended up with Bella coughing so violently she coughed up blood. I believe that's when the "It's my fault" thing started. It made me think about how _Bella_ it was. Of course—Die for the monster spawn. Not that Carlisle was a monster, but whatever could do that to Bella.. was.

"No. She won't." He was still face-down into the floor. That couldn't be very comfortable. I stayed where I was, pressed against the window, my petite body folded in on itself.

"Just back up a second. She won't _let_ you." I could still see the vision in my head of the fight. "Did you ever notice that she's only about one-hundred-and-twelve-pounds soaking wet? Can't we just.. I don't know.. Knock her out? Anesthesia?" Even before I'd finished the sentence, another vision came to me, slamming into my head.

"I wanted to," he whispered, finally sitting up, and crossing his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his palms on his forehead. "But I couldn't do that to her, no matter what it does to her. She obviously loves it." He cringed. "_Him._"

"So it's a _him_ now?" I spat the word "him" out with vehemence. I knew Carlisle heard it.

"Yes. Bella's decided that it's a boy."

"What's she naming _it_?" I wasn't furious at Bella, I was furious at the thing inside of her.

"CJ," Carlisle mumbled, so low that I could barely hear it. "After me. Carlisle James. CJ Cullen. Carlisle James Cullen Junior." He sounded like he was going to cry. "My first and middle name, all wrapped up into one monster."

I slid back into thought again. Maybe we all should have thought this through _before_ he'd gotten her pregnant with the life-sucking parasite.

He stared up at me now, from inside his own personal hell, and I could see that he had an idea of what I must be thinking. "We didn't know," he said, the words quiet as a breath again. "There's never been anything like Bella and I before—except for her and Edward." I snarled quietly, thinking about my _brother_. " How could we know that a human was able to conceive a child with one of us—" He stopped, making a choked sound.

"When the human ought to have been ripped to shreds in the process?" I offered, and he nodded. I'd been so out of the loop that I had no idea what was going on down in Bella World.

"They're out there.. The sadistic ones.. The incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one _actually survives._" He shook his head like it revolted him—Like he couldn't understand why anyone would do something like that. I could, but I had tasted human blood before. Carlisle hadn't, not including the brief moments when he changed someone.

"I'd heard about that," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Can you see _anything_?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. I shook my head no, resting it back on my knees. The look in his eyes faltered, and I apologized again once more, before he headed back down the ladder, leaving me to wallow in my headache, worrying about my best friend—and her life.

----  
This song reminded me of Carlisle while Alice was talking to him. _It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing_ by Shania Twain.

_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now—I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad—I'm not that sad_

I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain—I'm free again

_[Chorus:]__  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath—to forget_

Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back—as a matter of fact

And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath—to forget

It only hurts when I breathe

Mmm, no, I've never looked back—  
as a matter fact

And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath—to forget

Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming  
It only hurts when I breathe

SO SAD D:

**Holy crow, I spelled Anesthesia right without needing to spell check it. xD I feel so proud. :D I'm pretty proud of this chapter. No sleep and its glorious. xD I think I did fairly well with making that my own, don't you think? Please comment on this one. This took more out of me than it should have. xD AND I SPELLED EVERYTHING RIGHT! - jumps in happiness - xD**


	24. Explanations and Venom Talks

**So, did you like the Alice Point Of View chapter? I'm pretty proud of it. :) I think I did well with Alice's mind. What about you? :D xD Well, we're back to Carlisle's POV, and I'm gonna maybe.. in a few chapters, take a while to write one, because I'm probably gonna have to re-write it several times. xD**

Chapter Twenty-Four  
Carlisle POV

As I slowly made my way down the hallway, my head was positively rushing, and yet I couldn't catch one thing that flew through my mind at blinding speeds. I sighed, running a hand through my honey hair once more. I'd begun to do that more and more. According to Emmett it was a sign of stress. And.. like father like son..

When I finally made it into the living room, Bella was asleep, wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket, her head on Rosalie's lap. She looked up when I walked in, and motioned me to be quiet. Bella wasn't sleeping very well.

"I've got it from here," I told Rose, crouching down in front of the couch. She growled slightly, but got up and headed to the kitchen anyway.

Bella and Rose had gotten closer since she got pregnant. Nothing against my "daughter," but I didn't like it. I could tell that Rose was only after one thing—The baby.

The _baby_. Can I even call it a_ baby_?

Bella was starting to sweat, so I peeled the blanket off of her and pulled her close to me. She gave a small shudder, but was otherwise quiet, except for Bella's erratic heartbeat.

The silence was broken by Bella's gasp, and her clutching at her stomach. She awoke with a start and a small whimper.

"I'm fine," she panted. "It's nothing."

I didn't hear her; her hands had pulled Emmett's sweatshirt up, and I stared, horrified by what I saw. Her stomach looked like it was stained with big splotches of purple-black ink. The last time I had checked her over, the bruises didn't look anything like that. They had just been small.. Very small, like she'd run into something.

I put my cold hands on her stomach, trying to alleviate any pain. She gasped at the contact.

"Bella, why hadn't you told me they got this bad?" I asked quietly, noticing how there was barely any patch of un-bruised skin.

"He's strong, that's all," she said defensively.

I sighed. "Bella.. He's hurting you." She flinched. "And it's killing me, love."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. I took a hand off of her stomach and lifted her chin.

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

Her brown eyes turned moist. "Carlisle.. You really think this is your fault?" She sounded hurt.

"Bella, if it's anyone's fault, it's _mine_. You didn't ask for this, and you don't deserve it. It's _my _fault that you're pregnant, and it's _my_ fault that you're practically being killed from the inside out." We both cringed. "Bella, love, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this." I wiped the stray tear that ran down her face.

"I may not have asked for this, no, but I want it. I want it so much. And I'll make it out of this alive," she assured me, placing her thin fingers on my cheek.

"Bella.. Do you even know how any of this works?" I asked quietly, placing my hand over hers. She nodded, and then shook her head no. I heaved a sigh.

"When a human.. gives birth to a vampire's offspring, it kills them. It's not pleasant, Bella. It.." I sighed again, trying not to scare her. "It practically rips them apart."

"That's what venom is for," she whispered.

"I guess." I rested my head on her bony shoulder, and she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you, Bella," I said.

"I love you, too, Carlisle."

I could hear her breathing slow down as she fell asleep, but her heart continued pitter-pattering, making me worry again. Her heart couldn't take much more of this. Which meant that I may lose Bella sooner than I had expected.

____  
A song that made me think of Bella and Carlisle. I listened to it while typing this whole chapter.

**"Sacred"**

I'm still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth  
I'm giving up for you now  
My final wish will guide you out  
Before the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath me  
Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

You break the ice when you speak  
With every breath you take  
You safe me  
I know that one day  
We'll meet again  
Try to go on as long as you can  
Even when the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath you  
Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

Forever you  
Forever sacred  
Forever you  
You will be sacred  
In your eyes  
I see the hope  
I once knew  
I'm sinking  
I'm sinking  
Away from you

Don't turn around  
You'll see  
You can make it  
Never forget

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
And one day  
The sea will guide you  
Back to me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
To me you'll be forever sacred

**I'm sorry if it's short. I'm still working on making them longer and stuff. It'll get more exciting later. And yes, the birth will be somewhat - or a lot-ish - like Breaking Dawn. I'm trying my best, guys. And after the kid is born, it'll become mine again, I promise. D;**


	25. Edward's Visit with Carlisle

**Well, not much to say. xD Read and review. :) **

Chapter Twenty-Five  
Edward's Point Of View

I sighed, running my long piano-player's fingers through my bronze hair, walking fast through the forest. I hadn't been back to the house since the day I confronted Bella. I still couldn't believe I had _done_ that. I kissed her, and she's dating my _father_. My _father_. _Carlisle_. She was dating _Carlisle_.

I had also heard through the grape-vine that she was engaged.

..And pregnant. Which made absolutely no sense, because vampires couldn't conceive children with humans. But, apparently, they could. Unless.. _No_. She wouldn't do that. And especially with that _mutt_. I could smell them in the forest the last time I'd come. The werewolves were back.

I could see the lights from the house, and blocked out my mind. I wasn't in the mood for thoughts to assault my head.

I finally made it up to the side of the house, and I held my breath.

No one spoke. There was a quiet dripping sound that I couldn't place. I heard their low breathing—and I could separate Bella's from the rest. It was harsher, labored. It hitched and broke in strange rhythms. I could hear her heart. It seemed.. too fast. Way too fast to be healthy. I paced it against what it normally sounded like. Yes, way too fast.

"Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rosalie whispered.

Someone sighed. "Rosalie," Carlisle murmured.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle."

"Rosalie, I'm a _doctor_. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Carlisle?" I looked up. A voice came from the very top of the house—the attic. It sounded like Alice's voice. Why was Alice in the attic?

"Coming," Carlisle said, leaving the room.

I looked back down. I could see up through the windows—see the top of the walls and the ceiling, the unlit chandelier that hung there. I was tall enough that all I would have to do was jump up onto the low window sill to look in while staying crouched.

I hopped up, silent, and I peeked into the big, open front room, expecting to see something other than what I saw. What I saw made my insides curdle.

The furniture was dragged out of the way, with Bella curled up awkwardly on a narrow bed in the center of the open space. Not a normal bed—a hospital bed. Also, just like in a hospital, there were monitors strapped to her body, the tubes stuck into her skin. The lights on the monitors flashed, but there was no sound. The dripping noise was from the IV plugged into her arm—some fluid that was thick and white, not clear, was dripping through it.

She choked a little in her uneasy sleep, and both Carlisle—who had returned from downstairs—and Rosalie moved in to hover over her. Her body jerked, and she whimpered. Rosalie smoothed her hand across Bella's forehead. Carlisle's body stiffened—his back was to me, but his expression must have been something to see, because Emmett lodged himself in between the two before I could even blink. He held his hands up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, calm down. We've got other things to worry about."

Carlisle turned away from them, and his eyes were burning. His eyes met mine for one moment, and then I dropped off the window sill. The front door opened, and Carlisle came out.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" he asked, his voice strained and tired.

"I heard that Bella was pregnant. Why is she in a hospital bed? Is she hurt?" I knew I sounded more worried than I should be, because I was.

"Yes." He sighed. "She's hurt. It's killing her." He sat down on one of the steps, running his hand through his hair.

I swallowed. "And you're going to let her die."

We sat in silence. I could hear the others in the house. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, somewhere up in the attic. Esme was humming in the kitchen. I could hear Rosalie breathing in the living room, and could immediately distinguish her breathing from Bella's labored panting. I could hear her heart, too. It seemed.. uneven, like it was going to give out any moment.

I looked up. His face was very.. _very_ tired, and he looked like he was in agony. I knew exactly how that felt.

"I can imagine what you think of me for that," he finally whispered. "But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her.. To force her. She already said she wants to keep it."

I wanted to be angry with him—furious, even—but he was making it hard. It was like he'd just thrown what I had said back into my face. They'd sounded right before, but they couldn't be right now. Bella was dying, and she wanted her.. last.. wish.. to be keeping this child, and he just couldn't save her and take away what she wanted. Not like I had. But Bella loved the things she shouldn't. We all had to come to grips with that.

"Do you think there's any chance that she'll make it? I mean, as a vampire..?" I cringed at the thought of Bella, stone hard and cold as ice. "Esme.. survived.. So.." I trailed off.

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point," he answered quietly. "I've seen venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome, Edward. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail.. I can't do anything for her." His voice broke at the end.

Bella's heartbeat throbbed and faltered, giving an agonizing emphasis to his words.

"What is that.. _thing_.. doing to her?" I whispered. "She looks so.." I couldn't finish the sentence. He hadn't even protested to me calling it a thing.

"The fetus isn't compatible with her body," he mumbled. It sounded like he had a hard time saying _fetus._ "Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. She _has_ endured that for a while—it bruised her whole stomach." I cringed. "She has no choice. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting _every_ form of nutrition we can think of to give her. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but her body just won't accept it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her—and not just her, but the fetus as well—starve to death by the second. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. It's killing me that I can't figure out what it _wants_." His voice broke at the end again.

I hated the thing that was hurting Bella. It wasn't enough for the monster to apparently beat her from the inside out. No, it was starving her, too. Probably just looking for something to sink it's teeth into—a throat to suck dry. Since it wasn't big enough to kill anyone yet, it settled for sucking Bella's life from her.

I blinked, amazed that I had thought that way about my _father's_ child.. But it was true. It was killing Bella from the inside out. "Carlisle, have you ever tried feeding it?"

He looked up. "What do you mean, _feeding_ it? Did you not just hear what I said?"

"No, I mean.. _feeding_ it." I raised my eyebrow, and his eyes widened in comprehension.

"_Oh_. Like a vampire. Feeding it." He blinked. "We never thought of that."

"Well, it _is_ half human and half vampire. It's going to want blood eventually." I sighed, and Carlisle nodded, getting up.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He closed the front door, and I turned around, heading back into the forest.

**I apologize for **_**so**_** much dialogue from the book, I really do. I mean, I changed.. some of it. I just.. We needed to get Edward into the loop, you know? I still swear that it will get closer to mine in a while. I'm just trying to get everyone in the loop! D: DON'T PELT ME WITH ROCKS !**


	26. Cup'o'Blood

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about three days. I got sick. =[ Like .. barfy sick. I did a lot of sleeping. So I'm sorry. D: Please don't pelt me with rocks, books, or anything hard. D: I'll start writing now.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Carlisle Point of View

As I watched Edward's lanky form slink back into the shadows, I sighed again. I knew how much Bella hated blood. She wasn't going to enjoy this. Well, at least I had until morning. We couldn't do anything while she was as bad as she is now, for risk of something happening. I ran a hand through my hair before I headed back inside.

"What was that about?" Esme asked quietly. I decided it would probably be best not to let her know that Edward was back—if that's what he is, anyway—and get her hopes up.

"Nothing," I said, still running my fingers through my hair. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Who were you talking to?" She placed her hand on my forearm, trying to calm me down, for I was quite stressed.

"Myself."

She let it go, and I sat down by Bella's side and stroked her hand, waiting for morning.

* * *

When Bella woke up in the morning, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning," she said, putting her fingers on my face.

"How do you feel?" I asked, leaning into her hand.

"Still pretty bad." She grimaced.

Bella lay flat on the hospital bed, her belly a mountain under the sheet. She looked like wax—colorless and sort of see-through. You'd think she was already dead, except for the tiny movements of her chest, her shallow breathing. And then her eyes, following every movement I made with exhaustion, and the fact that she was talking to me. It broke my heart into tiny pieces to see her like this.

"I'm sorry, love." She frowned.

"It's not your fault," Bella protested.

"It is, and don't fight back," I murmured, pressing a finger to her lips. She sighed, and nodded, knowing that it wasn't worth it. "Now, I thought of something that could help the baby, and you." I didn't want to tell her who _really_ came up with the idea, because she wasn't exactly fond of Edward at this particular moment in time, as I was well aware. "It won't be.. pleasant, but—"

"But it will help the baby," Bella interrupted, blinking.

"Yes. But it most likely won't be pleasant."

Bella's eyelids fluttered. Then she coughed out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant?" she whispered. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She eyed the tube stuck into her arm and coughed again.

I smiled. She looked like she only had hours left—I flinched at the thought—and she had to be in pain, but she was making jokes. So Bella. Trying to ease the tension, make it better for everyone else. "Bella, love, I'm going to have to ask you to do something.. Repulsive." I knew how much she hated blood, so asking her to drink it seemed like a severe sin.

She took a shallow, fluttery breath. "How bad?"

"I think the fetus might have an appetite closer to mine than to yours. We think it's.. thirsty." A look of realization came across her face.

She blinked. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Your condition—both of your conditions—are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test this theory—" She cut me off.

"I've got to drink it," she whispered. She nodded slightly—barely enough energy for a little head bob. "I can do that. Practice for the future, eh?" Her colorless lips stretched into a faint grin as she looked at me. I didn't smile back. "So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" She asked. I blinked. "What?" Bella asked.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," I said. "_If_ the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood."

"_Oh_." She blinked again.

"We have blood on hand. For you—just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better," I murmured, running my hand over hers.

Her other hand ran across her stomach. "Well," she rasped, barely audible. "_I'm_ starving, so I'll bet he is, too." Trying for another joke. "Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

"I'll be right back, love," I said, kissing her forehead. I took off upstairs. I debated on whether to warm it up or not. I decided against it. I grabbed a bag of blood, and darted downstairs, and into the kitchen, grabbing a white cup with a lid and red bendy straw. I sat back next to Bella and hesitated, my hand with the cup in question half-extended. Bella eyed it, looking slightly scared.

"We could try another method," I said quietly.

"No," Bella whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time.." At first I thought she'd finally gotten a clue and was worried about herself, but then her hand fluttered feebly against her stomach. I sighed.

Bella reached out and took the cup from me, her hand shaking slightly, and I could hear the sloshing from inside. The blood didn't bother me, except for a very dull ache in the very back of my throat. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow, but she could barely lift her head. A whisper of heat trailed down my spine as I realized how much more frail she had gotten over night.

I put my arm under Bella's shoulders, supporting her head, too, like you did with a newborn. That's how weak she was.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. She lifted the cup to her face and sniffed the end of the bendy straw. She flinched, and then made a face.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," I said, reaching for the cup.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it—" Bella sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice. I swallowed hard, fighting back a flinch. Well, at least it doesn't make her want to throw up.

"That's a good thing," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering, giving my real thoughts away. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella shoved the straw between her lips, screwed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. I could hear the blood sloshing around again as her hand shook. She sipped at it for a second, and then moaned—actually _moaned_—quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Bella, love—"

"I'm okay." She opened her eyes and stared up at me. Her expression was.. apologetic. Scared. Pleading. "It _tastes_ good, too." I swallowed again.

"That's good. A good sign," I managed to choke out.

Bella sighed and put her lips to the straw again, taking a real pull this time. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her. Like some.. instinct was taking over.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" I asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "That's a first, eh?" I nodded, and she took another mouthful of blood. "Does this screw up my total? Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?" She was referring to a talk we had a few weeks ago, as we both realized she would most likely have to become a vampire right after birth. Emmett had bet her that she would slip up at least once and drink human blood.

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." I smiled slightly. "Your record is still clean."

Bella chugged a few more ounces, staring past the furniture that was still pressed against the wall and through the window, watching the rare sunlight filter through the trees, and maybe pretending that she wasn't doing what she was. She took another swig from the cup. I flinched when the straw pulled at empty air, making a loud sucking noise that I wasn't expecting.

"I did it," she said, sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer—rough, but not a whisper for the first time in two days. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," I promised. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are." Sadly, it was true. The _fetus_—I was still having trouble saying that without sounding angry—wasn't letting her get anything out of the various things she was attached to. I could see that the cup full of human blood had made an immediate difference. Her color was returning, and there was a tiny hint of pink in her waxy cheeks. Already she didn't seem to need the support I was giving her so much anymore. Her breathing was even easier, and I could swear her heartbeat was also somewhat stronger. Everything accelerated.

She looked up at me. "..Carlisle, you look awful." The second person to tell me this in seventy-two hours.

"Look who's talking," I said, smiling lightly. She laughed.

"True." She looked at the cup.

"Do you want some more?" I asked, helping her sit on her own.

Her shoulders slumped.

"You don't have to drink any more if you don't want any, love," I assured her, rubbing her back. I could feel her spine.

"I know, it's just.. I _want_ to," she admitted glumly. I pulled my fingers through her lank hair.

"It's alright. I'll go get you some more." I pressed a kiss to her forehead before going to refill the cup.

When I came back, Bella reached out for the cup, absentminded, as if thinking about something else. With the same distracted expression, she started sucking it down.

She really was looking better. She pulled herself forward, being careful of the various tubes and needles, and scooted herself into a more proper sitting position. I stayed by her side, ready to catch her if need be. Bella didn't need it, though. Taking deep breaths in between swallows, Bella finished the cup quickly.

"How do you feel now?"

"Not sick. Sort of hungry.. but I'm not entirely sure if it's hunger, or _thirst_."

"Alright. We should wait a little while to see how this affects you, and then maybe we can try food again. Does anything sound particularly appetising to you, Bella?" I asked, seeing her smile.

"Eggs," she said immediately, and smiled.

I sighed, smiling lightly back, and helped her lay back down.

This was getting better, and yet more difficult. I wondered vaguely how those two fit together, but it seemed that they did.

**Alright. I'm betting you're all screaming, "STOP USING SHIT FROM THE BOOK!" I'm SORRY ! D: I'm working on it. And then Carlisle is so.. "ew" on the blood thing because he feels like it's not right. He's just special that way, okay? DON'T QUESTION MY MOTIVES! XD I need to follow the story line until birth, and then it's gonna change, except for when Charlie meets the baby. Only I know what gender it will be! ;D And you're probably wondering where everyone is. Well, they finally all went hunting. They couldn't take it anymore. So it was just Carlii-kinz (My nickname for him xD) and Bella-Baby (I get bored, okay?! XD). Review please? :(**


	27. Broken Ribs and Blame

**:O :D :) YAY! 660 reviews! -passes out-**

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
Carlisle's Point of View

Twenty minutes after Bella finished her second cup of blood, we had moved the room back to normal. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all talking in the attic, and Rosalie was cross-legged on the floor by the couch. Bella was on the sofa with only one tube still hooked into her, the IV hanging back behind the her.

She was bundled like a burrito again, her feet in my lap. She had ahold of her third cup of blood.

We were all watching—and at the same time, zoning out— _BONES_ when Bella let out a low, pained cry. She started to pant, and curled over the bulge in the center of her body. She started to pant, and curled over the bulge in the center of her body. Immediately I was holding her, and Rose, Emmett, And Esme hovered over us. I noticed Alice at the top of the stairs with Jasper, both of their hands pressed to their temples, as if to alleviate some invisible pressure that none of us had concealed inside our heads.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella panted, her face contorting in pain. I felt a pang inside my chest.

"Bella," I said anxiously, "I heard a crack. I need to take a look." I had indeed heard a loud crack coming from her chest.

"Pretty sure"—pant—"it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed at her left side, careful not to touch it and cause any further damage and/or pain.

"Bella, I need to take an X-ray. There may be bone splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything." I was now feeling extremely guilty. So guilty, that Alice and Jasper retreated again into the attic. I grimaced.

Bella took a deep breath and flinched. "Okay."

I lifted her up, trying not to jar her body as to cause further pain, and rushed her upstairs.

I lay her on the X-ray table, and she gritted her teeth in pain. "I'm sorry," I apologized, turning on the machine. She didn't respond.

Sure enough, her rib was broken, but thankfully there were no shards. I apologized again while taping her up, making sure to secure her rib so that she wasn't in any more pain than she already had been in.

* * *

A short while later, Bella was propped up in the middle of the sofa, and the IV had been removed. Rosalie was sitting at her feet, and I was beside her, rubbing circles on her hand. Emmett was on the floor next to Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were still in the attic. Esme was in town, getting the food that no one would use, to keep up appearances.

"How're you feeling?" I asked her quietly, trying not to disturb anyone who was trying to watch _CSI: Las Vegas_. She looked up at me and smiled. Her color was back—still pale, but with a rosy undertone—and her lips were pink again. Even her hair wasn't as lank as it had been. This was all thanks to the blood we had been giving her.

"Wonderful."

"How's the rib?" I still felt guilty about that.

"Taped up nice and tight, thanks to you," she said, smiling still. "I can't even feel it." I sighed.

"Well, that's good."

"Mhm." She looked up at me, evaluating my expression, and my probably fake smile. "Carlisle, are you still blaming yourself for everything that's happening to me over the baby?" I looked away. "You are, aren't you?"

"How can I not? Now it's breaking your ribs, love." I ran my finger down her cheek. "How is that not my fault?"

"Well, it's to be expected that if I get stronger, he will too, isn't it?" She had a point—not that I liked the point.

"It is, but it's still my fault." She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this particular argument against me.

"Uhm, Rose?" Bella asked timidly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright," Rosalie murmured, picking Bella up and heading off to the bathroom. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Carlisle, you're going to go prematurely grey if you keep blaming yourself for stuff," Emmett muttered from the left of me.

"Prematurely? I'm three hundred and sixty three years old, Emmett. There is nothing premature about me. And vampires can't go grey, if you've forgotten." Oh, Emmett. What a moron.

"It's a figure of speech!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, yes. I know, Emmett. I believe I may have been around when that expression was made." That was most likely a full on lie, but Emmett didn't know that.

"Were you really?!" he all but squealed. "REALLY!?"

I sighed. "You are so gullible." He shut up after that.

Rosalie started back down the stairs, also trying not to cause her more pain. I got up when they reached the couch. Rosalie laid Bella out on the couch very carefully. I watched how, despite that, Bella turned white and held her breath—like she was set on not making any noise whatsoever no matter how much pain she was in.

My fault.

I sat back down by her, and ran my hand across her forehead and then along her neck. She leaned into my hand. "Are you cold?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Bella, don't downplay anything. I can't help take care of either of you if you do," I said.

"Alright, I'm slightly cold." I draped a blanket around her shoulders before she could even ask for me to.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Not much later, she fell asleep.

Thank God.

**Sorry if you think it's too short. But every chapter gets closer to when it becomes mine again! Review please! This was very difficult to write. D:**


	28. I'm sorry! AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note of Sincere Apology and Regret DX**

I'm so , so , _so_ sorry. I'm going through a _very_ rough patch in time right now, physically and emotionally.

You guys probably all hate me now because I update like I'm on speed and then don't update for 7 months. ;-;

I'll update soon as I can. I promise.

Once again, I'm sorry.

-Sincere Apologies


End file.
